Wrong Side Of The Tracks or Of The Heart?
by rockshocka4223
Summary: After Johnny Vincent is broken out of Happy Volts, things start to seem more clear to him than even he expected. In which, he realizes that his heart DOES belong to somebody......but it isn't Lola Lombardi. Johnny/Peanut SLASH *originally on bully bl*
1. Chapter 1: 'Till He's Gone

_So....the old saying IS true. You really don't know what you got 'til it's gone. It has only been a few days since he was taken away..and already I feel like a part of my soul has stolen from me. He twitched, screamed and fought for somebody that didn't give a damn about him and here I stand alone, scared of people finding out who the real me is...the guy that has always been in love with the leader, but has been forced to play as the "best friend" role for many years now. It's....it's just not fair. Life always seems to kick me in the ass whenever I desire something..or someone..so badly that I'd risk my own life just to help save his. I dunno why I'm freaking out this much, it's not like I'll never see him again..it's just that I know that once he's free, he won't want to see me..he'll want to see her......_

"Yo, Peanut..are you okay?".

Peanut broke out of his trace and immediately answered with an,"Oh..yeah. I'm fine". Vance, knowing damn well that he was lying, decided to probe him until he fessed up. "C'mon man, I know that you're full of it. You haven't smiled in days. I mean, I know that we're all bummed that Johnny's in the nut house thanks to Lola's slutty behavior, but at least we're livin'! You haven't even joined us in our daily street race matches! Now tell me, why're you so down?". Peanut, obviously not planning on letting Vance know the real reason behind his depression, quickly tried to think up of a lie that would get the red-head away from him. "It's just that..everthing's gone downhill ever since that twerp Hopkins painted the townhall. What a joke, he sure fooled us.."leader of the school" chyeah, right".

Vance let out what sounded like a combination of a laugh and growl and just simply said, "He's a loser, Peanut! He isn't worth worrying about!". Peanut, satisfied that Vance believed him, let out a fake chuckle to assure his friend that all was well. After that was all said and done, along came one of the last people Peanut needed to see. Lola strutted over to the two boys with her usual look in her eye saying that she hadn't been innocent.

"Where the hell is Johnny? I haven't seen him in several days and he and I are due to getting back together!"

_Fucking bitch, she doesn't deserve a man like Johnny._

"You know what, Lola? Johnny deserves better than you anyway!". Lola's entire focus then switched to Peanut, glaring at him directly in the eye. "Oh yeah? Well, last I checked, I was the one dating Johnny Vincent, not you. In fact, who DO you have? Ahhh..that's right..NOBODY!". Peanut was infuriated now.

He had had enough of Lola and especially since she was the reason hehind Johnny getting locked up in a mental house. "YA DON'T EVEN LOVE 'IM, YA FUCKIN' SKANK!" and with this, he walked away from the bunch. As he walked away, he noticed Norton walking up towards where he had just been. He hid behind a building and silently watched as Vance walked away from Lola and Norton.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but all he knew was that it wasn't friendly. Then suddenly, out of nowhere riding on a red racer, Jimmy Hopkins arrived...


	2. Chapter 2: Hiding The Pain

_Why in the living hell is the little squirt here? Hasn't he caused enough trouble already? I mean, C'MON! I have enough to worry about without this little traitor in my way! Meh....Ah well. I'll be sure to inform Johnny whenever he's free that this little brat is stirring up trouble. *sigh*.......Johnny......._

Peanut's trail of thought was immediately interrupted whenever he happened to notice Lola poking the ever living shit out of Jimmy. Her facial expression seemed to be very angry-or, at least, play angry. Whenever she finally stopped poking him, Hopkins seemed to now be getting his ass chewed out by Norton. Peanut only wished that he knew what was going with the three students, but he was still way too pissed at Lola to even consider walking over to the group.

The coversation eventually ended with Jimmy hoping onto his red racer and pedaling toward New Coventry. Peanut, finally deciding to fill in James' spot in the three, lightly jogged over to Lola and Norton, hoping to get the scoop of what the fuck was going on. Before he could even open his mouth (or rather, before he could even arrive to the spot), Norton looked over to Peanut and walked about three steps forward. "Hey get this!", Norton called out, "The little twerp says he's going to bust Johnny out of the crazy place. Can you believe that shit?".

Peanut stopped dead in his tracks. Before he could even think about making another move, he managed to spit out, " WHAT did ya say, Norton?". Norton, looking as sincere as ever, opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Lola's bitch-toned voice. "He SAID that Jimmy was going to rescue Johnny, you deaf moron!".

_I can't believe it....that little squirt Hopkins is actually gonna break Johnny loose! But-but wait a sec, Larry! That little bastard has already betrayed the gang once, what makes you think that he's actually gonna be kind enough to break your leader out of the funny farm? But....what if he actually does break him free? I mean, he's done the Greasers many favors before. Maybe he WILL break Johnny free just so he can prove his loyalty us. Man....if he does bring Johnny back, I could just fucking kiss him. Or, maybe if I'm lucky enough, kiss Johnny...and hold him in my arms since he'll more than likely be heartbroken over Lola..and let him know that I have always loved him and I always will...more than Lola could ever even hope to if she even has any feelings for him at all._

"Yeah, uh huh, bullshit. You know just as well as I do that Jimmy won't do shit. For all we know, he's probably knocking over every single one of our bikes down as we speak!" were the first words to come from Norton's mouth since Lola had taken charge of the news. This immediately caused Peanut's hopes to fall. Norton and Lola both were always good at causing his hopes and dreams to fall. Especially Lola, constantly talking about how Gordo's wang can do that cool trick whenever they hit the hay and not even think about how Johnny would feel if he heard that shit.

_Well, at least I'm better at hiding my pain than Ricky is..._

After Peanut's mind finally became focused on his surroundings again, he noticed that Lola was gone and that Norton had lit up a Malboro and was about halfway through with it already. "Yo, Nort. Can I ask you something?". Norton moved the cigarette far enough from his mouth to exhale the smoke from within and he turned over to Peanut. "Sure, Nut. Go ahead".

Peanut took a deep breath. "What would you do if Jimmy actually did release Johnny?". Norton started to lightly chuckle as he placed the cigarette back into his mouth. "Peanut, if that brat actually does stay true to his word, then I will dedicate the rest of this school year being his personal bondage slave". Norton then pushed the cigarette away from his mouth again to exhale, but this time he dropped it to the ground and squashed it with his boot.

Afterwards, he walked away from Peanut towards New Coventry, muttering something about washing leather. Peanut turned to watch his friend leave. A twinkle sparkled in his eye as he watched, mind set in a beautiful place of hope. He then lightly chuckled.

_Let's just hope you start saving money for a pony harness, ponyboy! _


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Comin' Home

_Man, this fucking sucks! So, I can't be jealous for my woman without bunch of white coated pricks taking me away?! Those fucking townie kids.....I OUGHTA KILL THEM! Messin' round with my woman, MY queen, my Lola....the slut that I love....Now my boys think I'm some kinda freak job, a no show, a JOKE! I bet they're all laughing at me now! Vance, Norton, Ricky, Lefty, Hal, Lucky, Peanut.....No, not Peanut. He'd never do me that way. But still!_

Johnny Vincent couldn't help but fidget over and over again in his cell. Not only did he feel royally fucked by the local dropouts, but he also felt very uncomfortable in his rinky-dink cell. All the damned thing consisted of was a moldy old bed, a scum covered sink and a toilet that looked as it hadn't been cleaned in at least a year. Even the disgusting toilets back in the Tenements were cleaner than this dump!

The living conditions were so bad that Johnny slept on the floor and whenever he had to take a leak, well, he'd do his business in a corner away from his usual slumber zone. Whenever he was neither sleeping uncomfortably nor pissing in an acute corner of his cell, Johnny Vincent would think about everything that had happened to him that got his ass stuck in Happy Volts in the first place. His devotion towards Lola, a girl whom had him at "Hello" and never even seemed to care about his needs at all, had led him into numerous fiery rampages that would result in several innocent guys being hurt or very badly injured. But this didn't seem to matter to him, as long as he fought for her, he'd be comfortable knowing that her love would help him through anything and everything that got in his way.

However, Johnny was having very strange dreams lately. These dreams that he had been having lately usually revolved around romance and even sex at times. But the weird thing about these dreams was that...they weren't about Lola. They were about somebody else that he also found himself around everyday.

The scariest twist behind these illusions was that they didn't only affect him whenever he was asleep, but they also became very real emotions that made his heart skip a beat each and every time he thought about made him feel almost the exact same way he felt whenever he first discovered that he was in love with Lola, only these feelings were even stronger than his feelings for her could've ever been. Johnny Vincent didn't know what was going on, but all he knew was that these feelings have been with him for a long time now and they just keep growing stronger day by day. Nevertheless, he would continue to deny these feelings as long as he lived for he knew that his heart was with Lola and nobody else could ever excess it.

Then, all of a sudden, he heard footsteps coming his way. Johnny immediately snapped out of his daydream so he could get to his feet and head for his cell door. Naturally, he started beating the living hell out of the door, professing his love for Lola within each and every slam his fists made. Even with the loud shrieking coming from his mouth, he could still hear the guards talking about him behind his back. "My, he sure loves to yell, doesn't he?".

Before he could make a nasty retort back, he happened to notice something (well, actually, some ONE) that he didn't ever think to see coming around his cell. "Jimmy! You gotta get me outta here! There's an orderly uniform in the back. Go sneak one so you can flip the switch to open the door". Jimmy Hopkins, confidently smiling back at the confined greaser, let out words of enthusiasm that consisted of, "Okay, Johnny". After making his remark, Jimmy crouched down to the floor and started sneaking towards the said destination.

_Wow, I can't believe it! Jimmy's gonna get my sorry ass out of here! Hang on a sec, Johnny Boy, he still cannot be trusted. Besides, how do ya even know that he'll actually break you free? He could just be shittin' ya!_

Within five minutes, Johnny spotted Jimmy wearing the orderly's uniform and he seemed to be running toward the Power Room. Johnny pressed his ear against the metal bars of his cell door, hoping to hear something. He couldn't hear much, but he did manage a "Ready for your break?" from Jimmy. Surely, after that, Johnny tried pushing his cell door one last time, and it opened.

_Looks like papa's comin' home, Lola._


	4. Chapter 4: All The Memories

Peanut waited anxiously outside of the Tenements for any hopes of Johnny returning home. His foot couldn't stop beating the ground and his hands shook as if they had just been hit by tasers. If that wasn't enough to bare, his heart seemed to be beating at a very rapid rhythm. His mind seemed to be everywhere, yet not.

_Where the fuck is that little squirt? He was supposed to have returned with Johnny! Man...maybe I'm little too anxious here. I gotta calm down! He hasn't been gone for a long time. Maybe he's still trying to get passed the security? Just maybe...._

While his body still seemed to ignore his inner pleas of calming down, Peanut then noticed somebody else who's inner pleas weren't cooperating with him either. "Hey Hal, you're eating again? Isn't that unhealthy?". Hal was walking his way with a hotdog, which was covered in ketchup, gripped in his hand. It had been Hal's fourth hotdog in two hours.

"Chill, Peanut! This is how I self-medicate!". Peanut's reaction caused Hal to smile and chuckle at him as he walked away.

_What the hell does that mean?!_

After the third hour had passed, Peanut let out a deep sigh and let his legs lower his body to the ground so he was now sitting. He seemed to miss time as it went by. All he seemed to notice during the missed time was that Hal had bought himself another hotdog (which was now covered in mustard) and Lola was holding hands with an unpleasantly overweight nerd who's fly was disturbingly unzipped. "Oh, wow! I can't believe Lola's touching my hand!".

_Wow, even a morbidly obese nerd can ride the school's bicycle.....poor Johnny..._

Peanut let out yet another deep sigh in respect for Johnny. It was truly a wonder why a man with everything to live for would rather waste it all with some tramp who was probably going to partake in the naked mattress mambo with the school's second least popular student ever. Johnny had more talent than he thought. He could be the best at anything he set his mind to.

_I still remember the first day I saw Johnny Vincent. My folks had just moved in from another town and as I would bring my toys in from the car, my folks were chatting with the neighbors, asking them loads of questions about the neighborhood. Then finally after several minutes schmoozing, my dad called for me to come over to the group. As I walked over, I noticed a boy about my age standing with the two strangers. My mom would then pat my shoulders and say to me, "Larry, this is Johnny. He, too, is just now starting kindergarten with you. Why don't you two go play and get to know each other while your father and I unpack?". They would then return to the car to get more things, and by that time, Johnny's parents were now helping out. I looked at him and just simply said, "Hi there, my name's Larry". He'd cheerfully come back with, "I'm Johnny. Nice to meet you Larry!". We then would talk about our hobbies and we soon discovered that had a lot of the same interests. "Hey Larry, wanna come inside for a while?" I agreed and then added in "I betcha I can beat you to the door!". "Oh no, you can't!". We raced each to his front door, laughing all the way. We were both childhood pals, living next door to each other. The Coventry wasn't so bad back in the day. He'd come over to race his hotwheels motorbike with mine. He usually beat me, then he'd rub it in and then I'd win. Then I'd come over to watch TV with him. I never like watching TV with my folks because they always wanted to watch the news and shit. Then we became teenagers. I still remember the night that I came over and he was sitting on the floor with his face in a corner, hiding his face away from me. I asked him what was wrong, he barely replied with, "Nothing, Larry. Just leave me alone!". I gently turned his head with my hand to see a black eye with tears roaming down his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and let him know that everything was going to be okay. He made me promise that I wouldn't tell anybody that he cried. I promised I'd keep my word. I knew that if I ever let him down, I'd never forgive myself. I couldn't help it, but I felt as I had cared more about Johnny than myself. I even loved the idea of spending the rest of my life with him. It was that night, I believe, that I found out that I was truly and madly in love with Johnny Vincent. It was strange, the thought of even being in the same room as him made my heart race whereas being with a girl just kinda frightened me. As we grew older, we'd still hang out, but instead of racing toy bikes, we'd race real bikes. Again, he still won most of the time. But within a year or two later, he never had time to hang out, for he spent all his time finding out whether or not his new girlfriend, Lola, was cheating on him or not. That has been going on for months now......And my love for him has never died, either_.

Whenever Peanut had finally brought his focus back to real life, he noticed that the sun had gone down and everybody had gone inside for the evening. He felt let down once again, but before that feeling would last, he noticed a figure in front of him. As the figure walked forward, Peanut's heart started to continue its rapid rhythm, only this time it was even faster and harder than before. He got to his feet, smile so wide that the students at Bullworth would be able to feel the emotion without even being there.

"Johnny!!".


	5. Chapter 5: In The Shadows

_Wow....Jimmy has been true all along. I mean, how else would I be staring into the mysterious, yet gorgeous, chocolate colored eyes of Johnny Vincent? Maybe I'm going psycho? Maybe my love for him is actually obsession and I only THINK I see him. No...it's really him. I just know it!_

Johnny Vincent took a few steps away from the depressingly dark shadows, staring Peanut directly in the eyes. Time felt as it had temporally stopped as the two greasers realized each other's presence. Peanut could feel himself giving Johnny a huge enough smile to cure cancer patients. Of course, Peanut's smile was as large as it was all because Johnny was giving him the exact same smile back.

"Peanut!". Johnny dashed over to Peanut as if he were about to lift him from his feet and hold him. Instead of doing this, however, he stopped whenever he was about a foot away from his friend. Despite the fact that Peanut felt slightly disappointed that Johnny didn't run to hug him, his heart still pounded fast enough to be heard from a mile away.

Peanut was the first to speak, but only barely. "So, Jimmy actually did keep his promise of bringing you back". Johnny, again, flashed Peanut a big smile. "Heh, I guess he did, didn't he?".

Peanut then let out what was a combination of a cheerful laugh and a sigh of relief. "U'know, we were all very worried that you'd never come back". Johnny stepped forward, now about six inches away from Peanut's face. "Johnny Vincent ALWAYS come back. I wouldn't leave my boys for anything, especially you. Fuck, I couldn't possibly imagine living life without you around".

_.......Did he just admit that he wouldn't be able to live without me...? Am I blushing? Oh God, please tell me I ain't blushing!_

Of course, Peanut WAS blushing. His entire face had now been tinted with the ever noticeable color of hot pink. "Johnny, I don't think I'd ever be the same without you around me, either". Now Johnny's face had been tinted with pink.

A dog's bark was heard from a distance. This event caused Peanut's focus to be put off for about five seconds, long enough to realize that there was a full moon shining right over the two greasers. After that, the first to break the silence was Johnny. "Is that a new jacket? I like it, looks very great on you".

_Is he flirting with me? Damn, tonight is possibly the best night of my entire life! And he hasn't even mentioned Lola at all, not once!_

Before Peanut could answer, they were interrupted by the completely unexpected presence of a nerd, the same nerd that Peanut had seen with Lola earlier. "I think I have some mayonnaise on my pants.....". Johnny turned around to face him. "Hey Algie, what are you doing around here?".

Algie let out a seemingly girlish squeal as he turned to face Johnny Vincent. "Eek! Umm..uh, He-ey Johnny! Erm..uh, long time, no see, eh?". Johnny walked over to the unpleasantly plump nerd and asked, "I know, right? But...why are you all by yourself here in New Coventry this late at night?". Algie seemed to now be sweating.

"How come are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me because of the whole thing with Lola a couple of months back,". Peanut squirmed as he heard that dreadful name exit the little bastard's mouth, especially with Johnny around. Now that Johnny had been informed of Lola's existence since he was freed from the nut joint, Peanut knew that he would once again feel like a third wheel again. "Wait, you've seen Lola?!".

_DAMNIT!!!!!! Fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck, SHIT! And we were getting along so well before this little turd shows up. It really seemed like Johnny and I were hitting it off....it even seemed like he was flirting with me...but now that Lola's back in the picture, I'll never fucking know how he truly feels about me. FUCK!!!_

Peanut's private rage seemed to distract him from even bothering to listen in on Johnny and Algie's conversation about Lola. All that he could tell was that Johnny was, once again, getting physically (and even possibly verbally) abusive towards the dweeb how had spent most of the night with the largest slut in school. He finally began to pay attention whenever Johnny turned his focus on Peanut again. "C'mon, Peanut. We're going to the Tenements. I need to talk to Lola!".

The two started running towards the Tenements together. Peanut didn't really feel like dealing with Lola, but he wanted to make sure Johnny didn't do anything stupid. Also, the thought of being replaced by Lola yet again really took a toll on him. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Winner

_What the fuck was I thinking? I have to be there for Lola, not Peanut! I can't believe I forgot about her, even though the first thing I intended to do was ask her about the townie kids. You're such a dumbass, Johnny! So what if your queen is a slut? You still love her and nothing will change that. *sigh*.......Even though your heart seems to be calling for somebody else....._

While sprinting toward the Tenements, Johnny Vincent turned his head to see the sight behind him and noticed a very morose Peanut following him. He felt bad about making him join him in something that was supposed to be just his business, but he knew that Peanut understood and would only keep it between himself, Johnny, Lola, and whoever the hell's been screwing around with her. This was just one of the many traits in which Peanut possessed that Johnny absolutely adored. Johnny often wondered how Peanut was able to deal him and his shit, but he just decided to be thankful for it rather than question him.

Whenever the two boys finally reached their destination, Johnny signaled for them to stop right at the entrance. "Peanut, do you want to come in with me or do you just wanna stay outside while I talk to Lola?". Peanut looked Johnny Vincent in the eye and answered with, "I honestly don't wanna deal with Lola, but I'll go with you anyway". Johnny smiled at the boy and began walking toward the window that led to the inside of the Tenements.

Johnny grabbed the ends of the window and pulled it open. Afterwards, he climbed over the opened seal and made his way inside. He spotted Lola right as he faced straight forward. "Lola, how could you do this to me?". Lola spotted Johnny and, upon hearing his words, drew a frown on her face.

"Oh Johnny, how could I ever do what?". Johnny, walking at a very fast pace towards the harlot, snapped back with, "You know damn well what I mean! How could you run off with the school's lamest nerd whenever you fucking know that I'm here?!". Lola now seemed to finally notice Peanut behind her angry ex-boyfriend. "Oh Johnny, is that what that little queer boy, Peanut, told you? Aw, he's just jealous because I'm so madly in love with you and you're so madly in love with me, not him".

Johnny's heart stopped for a few seconds. He couldn't bare to tell Lola about the dreams he had been having lately...let alone his feelings that didn't belong to her. He didn't want to break her heart, even though she had already broken his, numerous times. He sighed deeply, his mind racing.

_If only she knew the real me.....and if only he knew who my heart pounded more for at the moment._

Johnny turned around to face his friend. Peanut looked as he could transform into some kind of bestial monster at any moment. Johnny could feel that the only reason that he didn't was for Johnny's sake. Peanut then focused his attention to Johnny.

"C'mon, Johnny! Algie told you this, not me!". Johnny turned back to Lola. "He's absolutely right, Lola. Your little fuck buddy, Algie, told me everything". Lola then expressed what seemed to be a very fake sensation of sadness by burying her face in her palms, faking a sob.

"I'm just so lost without you, Johnny. I miss you so much and I would do anything to have you back. I never should've broken up with you, baby. Please, take me back". Johnny wasn't pleased with the fact that he made Lola cry, but he also knew that she would just break his heart again. But still, he wanted to have her back. "Okay Lola, I'll take you back. But you have to promise me that you won't screw around with anybody else".

Lola then released her face from her palms and smiled. "I knew you'd come back!". She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Johnny, hardly believing what he just did, gently wrapped his arms around her waist. Lola then flashed an evil smirk at Peanut.

It had been revealed to Peanut that not one single tear had been shed from her. Lola then noticed something different from Peanut. It almost seem as though Peanut was fighting hard not to cry at the sight of her and Johnny embracing. But what was he upset about?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought I might have to mention this, but this fic is gonna be VERY long. Whenever I originally wrote it, there's like over twenty chapters (well just a bit over twenty but still). XD So no, this is definately NOT the last chapter. I refuse to let Lola win overall!


	7. Chapter 7: Thank You

Lunch time at Bullworth Academy wasn't exactly the most pleasant time ever on the count of Edna's vile cooking. But for Peanut, there were bigger reasons other than Edna's lack of cooking skill. It had been almost a day since Lola and Johnny had gotten back together and already Peanut felt like a third wheel. Especially since he was forced to sit with them during lunch.

Peanut couldn't stand sitting with Lola and Johnny at lunch not only for the fact that he was jealous of Lola, but for the simple fact that they never talked about anything that they found equally interesting. Johnny found bikes and cars fascinating, Lola despised them. Johnny was really into dissing the preps, Lola constantly stood up for them (possibly because her and Gord have had sex MANY times while her and Johnny were together). To sum it all up, Peanut found Lola to be the most uninteresting human being alive.

_Agh...Well Larry, did you expect this to happen sooner or later? Why of course you did! Ugh...I hate Lola so much. Usually I'm man enough to be strong whenever they reunite from their short break-ups, but this time my tears tried to force themselves out whenever I was still around them. Maybe I've just had enough of Lola using Johnny and I'm tired of thinking of how Johnny could possibly take that..that herpes infested whore back. And the way he looked at me whenever she pretty much outted me to him......*sigh* He more than likely didn't believe her though, so my secret is still safe. I guess I'm cursed to be the lonely and gay greaser out of a group of whorish heterosexual or at lest bisexual dudes that constantly talk about their love lives. Johnny's probably the only one that isn't a slut...he just dates sluts. And it kills me._

"So anyway, at that moment I had just jumped this massive cart that was just right there, in the center of the street, and my flipped at least five or six times in the air before I could land. It was INSANE!". Peanut smiled at Johnny and cheerfully replied with, "Yeah, that WAS sweet! I mean, I'd never be able to flip five of six times, maybe three or four, but definitely not five or six!". Lola yawned, not much to Peanut's surprise. "Blah, blah, blah! Is bikes all you two ever talk about? God, no wonder nobody likes you two!".

Peanut lifted his lunch tray and walked away. He was in no mood to deal with Lola's constant bitching. He turned his tray upside down whenever he reached a trash bin and then he dropped his tray to the ground. He could care less about the state of the cafeteria because it wasn't like it was in good condition anyway.

Afterwards, he made his way to the Shop area. Upon entering, he was greeted by Norton, Ricky and Hal. "Yo, Peanut, over here!" as greeted by Hal. Peanut waved to the group and walked over toward them.

"Hey, looks like that squirt Hopkins actually is true to us!". Peanut nodded and answered with, "I know, Norton, I know". Then Ricky chimed in with, "AND he's back together with Lola.....he's lucky he has a girl....no girl loves me". Peanut sighed heavily.

"Don't remind me Ricky and I swear if you don't shut up about your ex-girlfriend, I'm gonna break your neck". Then out of nowhere, Jimmy Hopkins rode towards them on his crappy ol' skateboard. "Hey freaks, what's up?". Hal gave him a mean look.

"Why the fuck are you here, Hopkins?". Jimmy gave him a mean look back. "Ya'know, you shouldn't talk to me like that since I got your boy out of the nut house". Peanut felt an instant emotion of gratitude towards Jimmy at that moment.

"Yeah Jimmy, thank you so much for getting him outta there. I dunno what I-er-we would've done without him". Jimmy gave him a funny look and answered with, "Uh huh, okay. Well no problem. Just so I can get it across to everyone it isn't my fault for everything that's been happening lately". Norton released a bit of light laughter. "Yeah, we thank you. Especially Peanut. He was so worried that he would never feel inferior to Lola ever again!". Peanut gave Norton a dark stare.

"Hey Norton, don't I recall you saying something about if Jimmy actually did free Johnny that you would devote the rest of this school year to being Jimmy's personal bondage slave?". Hal's eyes grew to the maximum. "Jimmy's gonna make Norton his slave?! That's so RACIST!". Peanut grabbed Jimmy's skateboard and began to beat Hal over the head with it until Hal made a quiet yelp noise.

Peanut then handed Jimmy his board back. "A bondage slave is another term for sex slave, you moron". Hal cursed a bit until he answered with, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry". Norton was now very uncomfortable.

"Well..uh I-I didn't mean it literally, ya'know? I was just....". "Really? My own bondage slave? Wow, that's very generous of you! I have been a bit sexually flustered lately so I think you and I sure be together". Norton's eye twitched. "So...Gary was right? You ARE sexually confused?".

Jimmy let out a loud laugh. "No, I'm NOT sexually confused. I'm a happy bisexual and I've been craving some serious dick lately". Norton didn't feel so good. "But...umm...uh..I'm not gay".

"Oh, you won't be saying that after our first time, now let's go, c'mon!". Jimmy's right hand grabbed Norton's left hand and pulled him with him towards the dorms. Ricky, Hal and Peanut altogether called out, "Have fun, Nortie!". This moment made Peanut feel slightly better about everything, but, nonetheless, he was still morbidly depressed about Johnny.

_Wow...Even Norton was able to get a boyfriend....*sigh*_

Ricky and Hal eventually headed for the Harrington House so they could pound on some preps. This left Peanut alone in the shop area, still thinking about Johnny. Soon, ironically enough, Johnny found Peanut. "Yo, Peanut. Why'd you take off during lunch like that?".

Peanut, once again, sighed heavily. He didn't know how he could ever tell Johnny how he felt about him. So, at that moment, he decided not to. "Lola kinda got to me. No offence to you or anything, but that chick is very annoying whenever she wants to be".

Now Johnny sighed. "I know, man and I'm sorry. Lola can be overly aggravating at times". Peanut stood in absolute shock. Those were words about Lola that he NEVER expected to come from Johnny Vincent.

_Is he actually agreeing with me that Lola's no fun to be around?! Whoa...._

"Wow Johnny, I never expected something like that to come from your mouth". Johnny rubbed the back of his head. "I know. That's something I would've never have expected me to say either. Peanut briefly smiled.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Lola? Where is she anyway?". Johnny had to think for a few seconds. "I think she said something about catching up with her schoolwork or something". Peanut knew that statement was usually a translation for "I have to fuck some hopeless boys, see ya".

The two greasers were once again alone. Peanut could feel his heart beat at the speed of light. Johnny flashed a very sweet smile at the boy. "Peanut, thank you".

_What is he thanking me for?_

Apparently noticing that Peanut didn't quite understand what he meant by that statement, he continued. "I just wanna thank you for always being there for me. Nobody has ever showed any signs of actually caring about me, not even Lola. But you, Peanut, you're the only person who's actually cared at least a little bit about me". Peanut blushed. "Johnny, I DO care about you. And not just a little bit...I care a lot about you, man".

Johnny now blushed. The moment was so felt so overwhelmingly right and at that moment, Peanut and Johnny had temporally lost their grasp on reality. They were so close to each other, barely two or three inches apart. They stared into each other's eyes with such serenity.

Johnny closed his eyes and began to move his face forward. Peanut did the same and could now feel his heart pounding so fast that he was sure that his chest would eventually burst. The moment was so perfect. Their lips were barely an inch apart.......

BANG! "OW, You little FUCKER!!".

The moment was immediately ruined as the two boys both fell over, Peanut to the left and Johnny to the right. They both got to their feet and ran to the source of the noise.


	8. Chapter 8: Larry

_I swear to fucking god whenever I find out who the hell ruined my moment-no, my ONLY moment with Johnny, I'm gonna rip their insides out! Grr....For a minute I thought my dreams were gonna FINALLY come true and Johnny Vincent would become my boyfriend, my man, my lover.....my one. I wonder....was he really going to kiss me..or was it just my imagination? I suppose I could ask him...but knowing Johnny, he'll either put Lola first and just completely forget about our "almost" kiss or he'll completely deny the entire situation on his end. But still....not only did he diss Lola, but he also seemed to be very willing to partake in some serious tongue wrestling with me. Perhaps Johnny's questioning whether or not he's really straight? OH! Even better....he's questioning whether or not he even loves Lola or if he actually loves me! I can only hope...._

A large commotion had caused a group of students to run for the main school building and Johnny and Peanut were about to find out who and what was causing such a ruckus. The scene of the crime was apparently the fountain area that led to the Shop area, the Harrington House, and the Gym. Upon arriving, it was revealed to the two greasers that Ricky was facedown on the ground, Hal was punching Algie in the torso, and Bif, Bryce, and Gord were all watching with amazement in their eyes. Peanut assumed that since Gord and Algie were involved in this, this had something to do with Lola.

"I want my mommy..!"

"Oh a fight, how very amusing!"

"Looking for rich homes to rob, scum pit?!"

"Does your mom clean my house?"

"I should stick to fixin' bikes..."

"After I'm done with you, I'm gonna sit on you!"

Since Hal was a good friend, Johnny and Peanut decided to just stand and watch the fight. Algie was no match for him. The only thing he could've possibly done that would've distracted Hal was if he wet himself. Of course, even then the only effect it would've had was Hal's laughter causing Algie more grief.

Eventually, after Algie had passed out from the brutal blows from Hal, the preppies all charged. Since Ricky was passed out, Johnny now decided to join in and help Hal. Johnny threw a deadly clothesline on Bif, Peanut tackled Bryce, and Hal took on Gord. The fight was even more brutal than the preppies expected.

Gord was a total jobber compared to Hal. Within several swipes to the gut, Gord was out like a light. Hal didn't even have a single scratch on him from fighting both Algie an Gord. He was quite pleased with himself.

Peanut and Bryce's round wasn't as quick as Hal and Gord's. Bryce was definitely a skilled fighter, but Peanut was determined to take him down. After the sixth or seventh blow to Bryce's face, he threw Peanut off of his body like a blanket. Quickly getting back to his feet, Peanut charged towards the muscular prep and slammed his foot against his groin and held him down like that long enough to finish beating the ever living hell out of his face.

After Bryce had finally passed out, it was now down to Johnny and Bif. Bif had always talked big about taking Johnny Vincent down, now it was his time to see if he could actually live up to the challenge. Johnny, being the aggressor he was, charged towards Bif and tackled him to the ground. Unlike Bryce, Bif was unable to throw the greaser off of him even though he still managed to throw several face busting punches.

Bif was strong, but he would never be to strongest. After Johnny had beaten Bif's face to point where bruises and blood was all that inhabited the area, Bif eventually blacked out. Johnny, utterly satisfied with the performance, got off of Bif's unconscious body and walked toward his crew. Johnny's nose was bleeding and his face was barely bruised up, Hal looked as he hadn't even been in a fight, Peanut was slightly bruised but still standing, and Ricky was still passed out.

"You know something, I think the three of us make a good team. I wish I could say the same about Ricky, but it seems that he's better off pairing up with some of our other boys". Hal and Peanut both nodded. As the three greasers started to head back to the Shop area, Algie had finally gotten back to his feet. "Okay, fine. I'll stay away from Lola, but Johnny, I think I should tell you something of great importance".

Johnny's head bolted toward Algie's direction. Hal rolled his eyes and quietly whispered to Peanut, "Here we go again, I'm outta here, you coming?". Peanut sighed deeply and shook his head no. Hal turned around and continued walking on without the other two greasers.

Damnit, what does this fatass wanna tell him now? He already caused him and Lola to get back together, and that was bad enough! What else could he possibly do to ruin my chances of ever getting together with Johnny Vincent?

Johnny walked over to the beaten nerd and let out, "What do you know about Lola?!". Peanut's mind was wondering way too quickly for him to even begin to think of what Algie was telling Johnny. He kept thinking about what was about to happen just a few moments before that huge bang sounded. He couldn't believe that the moment had finally come.

_Was Johnny actually trying to kiss me? Or was I the one that was trying to kiss Johnny? But why would he try kissing me while he was dating Lola? Was he just caught up in the moment.......or was he actually just trying to get back at Lola for constantly cheating on him? No, he isn't like that. And besides, if Johnny really wanted to get back at Lola, he could've just gone to a strip club or something like he usually would do. Hmmm....but usually whenever he does go, he makes me and the others go with him. And while they become aroused looking at naked girls dance, me and Johnny usually hangout somewhere away from the group. I usually get away from the nudity because, well, naked chicks really creep me out. If it had been a bar with naked men dancing, I'd be the one that would be handing in all my bills for a lap dance. Why Johnny never joined the group, I'll never know....I never usually ask him. I'm usually just glad that he'd rather spend his time with me than with a bunch of infected sluts dancing around a pole. And whenever we leave, Johnny convinces us all to pretend like he received about four lap dances, each from different girls. Is it possibly that Johnny is actually.....no. He can't be. He's probably had sex with Lola millions of times. But, maybe he hasn't. I can only wish....._

By the time Peanut had finally found focus in his environment, Johnny was walking back towards him, Algie limping for the Infirmary. "Yo, Algie says that he saw Lola blowing that Chad guy, I'm gonna go ask him if that's true". Peanut's hopes rose for a second, but once he realized a few things, he asked, "How do you know Chad's going to tell you the truth? He's a prep, and if I'm not mistaken, we just slaughtered three of them. How do you know he'll really tell you the truth?" Johnny sighed.

"I'm hoping I can get to a peaceful agreement with him. If I promise him that I won't beat him, he'll be sure to tell the truth". Peanut still wasn't pleased. "Johnny, you're gonna have to do more than just promise, you're gonna have to prove it to him somehow that you're for real". Johnny smiled at his concerned friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I told Algie to arrange us a meeting. I'll be fine, Larry." Peanut stood shocked. "Johnny..did you just call me "Larry"? You haven't called me that since we were kids!". Johnny nodded and replied with, "Larry is a better name. It's YOUR name. I've always kinda hated your nickname, no offence".

Peanut laughed and answered with, "Ah, none taken, Johnny. I've always hated it, too. I usually think about pummeling the kid that gave me the nickname in the first place, but then I just tell myself to suck it up". Johnny laughed along with him. After the laughter had finally stopped, Johnny stared into Peanut's eyes. He looked as if he was going to tell him something, but eventually caught himself.

"Um, anyway, I'm going to the parking lot to wait for Algie and Chad. See ya". Johnny walked away, leaving Peanut at the steps to the Shop area. Peanut turned around to step down to the first step. He then sat down, placing his left arm on his knee, holding his face.

_Why is he playing these games with me? Now he's calling me by my actual name?! What has been going on with him lately? I'm so confused....I have no idea what is going through his head. First he's all for Lola, then he's with me, then he's back to Lola. I can't even begin to think of how Johnny thinks of me..._

Peanut let out a huge as the thoughts clouded his brain. Meanwhile, behind the heavily confused greaser, two girls were holding hands, whispering quietly. "OMG, so much has happening in this school lately. It's...it's INSANE! But of course, it just means much more gossip to spread, don't you agree, Angie?". "Yes I do, Christy".

"I mean, first Johnny Vincent gets locked up, the Jimmy frees him, then Johnny gets back together with Lola, and now this happens! I mean, it's not like Johnny even loves her to begin with!". "I know, right? She doesn't love him either". "They'll never care about each other as we do". "Because I actually love you, and they don't love each other at all!".

The two girls held their hands tightly as they headed onward.


	9. Chapter 9: Dead Honest

_I knew she couldn't keep her fucking promise. One day and already she's fucked around with some other guy! But, somehow, I don't feel angry with Chad. I feel angry with Lola for cheating on me once again and breaking her promise.....why? Why do I always go back to her even though I know that she isn't true to her word? I know I can do better than her. I know that there's somebody out there that will actually care about me and my needs.....somebody that will always be there for me whenever I'm in a tight situation...somebody like-NO!! I can't! I already almost blew my cover earlier, thank god Ricky got hurt! I know that's a bad thing to think, but...I can't help it! I..I just can't be like that. I've been with Lola for a long time....but she's never once showed any kind of true emotions towards me. She fucks around with EVERYBODY, but she and I haven't done anything. Everybody thinks we've had sex many times. But...I'm a virgin. I've never even done anything with anybody! In fact, Lola's probably the only student on campus that ISN'T a virgin. We haven't even done a certain form of something sexual! All we've ever done is kiss..and even then I didn't feel any sort of excitement or anything. Did I....ever even actually LOVE her? Once I think about it, I've always been a hopeless romantic at heart. And everybody says that the bad thing about hopeless romantics is that they mistaken admiration for love VERY easily. Whenever I first met her, Larry and I were the only two guys on the block who didn't have a girlfriend. Then Lola moved here. Sure, she and I became good friends, but nothing more than that happened at that point. Then, of course, everyone except Larry made fun of me because I was single. So...Lola and I got together. And now I'm here. But...but...I LOVE her! There is no mistaking admiration for love! I am DEAD honest!!!_

Thoughts soared through Johnny Vincent's head like a whirlwind. He countlessly reassured himself that he did, in fact, love Lola. However, his thoughts would then return to his second to last moment alone with Peanut. He couldn't believe that he almost let himself completely foil his own plans of keeping any feelings for his friend secret.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a slight emotion of hope because he didn't recall Peanut questioning his move. Perhaps he was going to let him kiss him? Or maybe he was backing away slowly from him? Johnny's eyes were closed at the moment, so he couldn't tell what his friend's reaction was.

Then his mind fast forwarded to his very last moment with Peanut. Johnny felt loved because of the fact that Peanut showed so much concern for him...something Lola never did. Nevertheless, Johnny Vincent knew that he would have to try harder than he had been at hiding his feelings for Peanut. Especially since he was about to actually spill everything out to him until he somehow managed to stopped himself.

A change in the environment managed to break Johnny Vincent from his trail of thought. Coming from the direction that lead to the Harrington House, Chad and Algie were both seen making their way to the parking lot, where the leader of greasers stood. Johnny checked his watch and realized that he had been waiting for about two to three hours. The prep and the nerd both looked very intimidated.

"Alright, Johnny, I brought Chad. I told him that you promised that you wouldn't try to fight him and you do try fighting him, he won't tell you a thing. AND, if you try fighting him after he gives you the needed information, we'll report you to Crabblesnitch". Johnny crossed his arms. "Humph, fair enough". Chad stepped forward, still not convinced.

"Johnny Vincent, how do you expect me to believe that you're true to your word?". Johnny un-crossed his arms and stepped forward. "Look, Chad, I've gotten to the point where Lola has gotten on my last nerve. If you and Lola did, in fact, do something to together, then my anger won't be towards you. It will towards that slut". Chad sighed in relief as if he believed the him.

"Very well, I'll believe you. And if you must know...yes. Lola did, in fact, perform fellatio on me. But, you must understand that I wasn't the one that approached her. I was on my way to the restroom and, sure enough, she walked over to me, apologized for our spat last winter, and asked me if I wanted her services. Even though I am rich and therefore more important than you poor street rats, I am still a man and I have needs. I let my weakness get to me and let her do what she had to in the men's restroom. Please, please forgive me. It was something that I wasn't very proud of and all I ask of is forgiveness". Johnny didn't know what to feel. He didn't know if he should've felt a combination of anger and sorrow or if he should've felt a combination of anger and a huge sense of stupidity. Johnny nodded in acceptance of the prep's explanation.

"Okay, Chad. That's all I needed to hear. Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to talk to Lola". Johnny Vincent trailed past the two students in the direction of the Girl's Dorm. Algie and Chad both sighed in relief and left the meeting as well. Johnny's head was in a craze that, for once, knew EXACTLY what was going to happen next.


	10. Chapter 10: I Love You, Johnny

It was about 8:30 P.M and all the greasers (excluding Johnny Vincent) were all hanging around their favorite alleyway. Vance and Lefty were both discussing who the hottest girl in Bullworth was, Lucky was calming Ricky down from his usual sob story about his girlfriend, Hal was eating a cheeseburger, Norton was sighing deeply over the fact that Jimmy Hopkins had taken his virginity in a kinky game of "Pin the Tail on the Donkey", and Peanut had finally convinced himself to take up smoking so that he could try to ease the pain of being completely unaware of how Johnny Vincent felt about him. It was a nasty habit, but he was to the point of where he almost didn't care anymore about his health. While leaning up against the first wall of the alleyway with a cigarette in his mouth and his hands in his pockets, he brooded over Johnny.

_I wonder how the whole "meeting" with Johnny and Chad is going.....I already know that Lola cheated on Johnny with Chad. How do I know? Because Lola is too loose to stay with only one person. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she took part in a gangbang with all the goddamn preppies! That STD infested whore doesn't deserve to be with him! He deserves somebody that will truly love and cherish him....like me._

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jimmy Hopkins arrived a red racer. "Alright, Vance, tell me what you guys did with the preppies' trophies". Peanut dropped his cigarette, squashed it with his boot and turned with the rest of the greasers to face Jimmy. Even though his gang was being accused of stealing at the moment, Peanut didn't seem to care.

_Lola's a fucking slut! I don't get why Johnny's so convinced that he loves her. She's never actually showed him any true feeling of love. Saying "I Love You" isn't enough. You have to actually prove that you do! And why Johnny's been so affectionate lately....I don't know....That's it. Next time I can get Johnny alone, I'm going to talk to him about this. I'm madly in love with him and I can't stand wondering how he feels about me...not to mention that I'm sick and tired of fucking Lola screwing everything up. I've made up my mind. Next time I see Johnny, I'm getting him alone and asking him what's going on._

The sound of Jimmy riding away on his bike broke Peanut out of his thoughts. The air had been cleared and all of the greasers has gotten back to what they were doing before Jimmy showed up. About thirty more minutes had passed and the boys spotted Johnny Vincent riding on his bike towards them. His facial expression made everybody groan.

He exited his bike and walked toward the group. "What are you all looking at?!". They all except Peanut turned away. "Johnny, what's wrong with you?".

Johnny sighed and slowly replied with, "I broke up with Lola". Every single one of the boys looked at Johnny in deep amazement. "Wait, you FINALLY broke up with her?" spat out by Lucky. Johnny glared at him and replied with, "Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in".

Lucky apologized and looked down at his feet. Johnny let out another sigh and said, "If it isn't any trouble, can I get some time to myself?". Peanut's heart leapt as he knew that this was the perfect time to speak with Johnny. Usually whenever Johnny asked for alone time, he usually allowed Peanut to stay since he more than likely always needed somebody to talk to.

Lucky, Hal, Vance, Lefty, Ricky, and Norton all walked away, leaving Johnny and Peanut alone. "Is it okay if I stay, Johnny?". Johnny looked at his friend and simply replied with, "Of course, do you even need to ask?". Johnny then leaned against the same wall with Peanut.

Johnny sighed heavily. "I dunno what to do, Larry. I thought I loved her, but now I just don't know". This time Peanut sighed. "Johnny, Lola's a slut. You don't need her to be happy".

Johnny turned his head to view his friend. "But I do, though. Lola claimed that she loved me, the only person who actually has...". "But, you have many people that love you Johnny, and even though Lola isn't one of the people, you still have people who care about you". Johnny turned away and bitterly replied with, "You don't know what love is, Larry...you can't tell me that people actually think I'm worth something".

_What...the....FUCK? Did he just tell me that I didn't know what love is?! Is he for-fucking-real?!?!_

Peanut snapped. He couldn't believe that Johnny could've said something like that. Peanut always got very angry whenever Johnny was in one of his "nobody loves me" moods. This time, however, he had had enough of hiding.

_I can't it anymore!!!! I'm sick and tired of hiding! All these years I've wasted of hiding my true feelings have destroyed me! And now Johnny is convinced that nobody cares about him! I FUCKING hate what I've done!!!!!!!!_

"HOW CAN YOU FUCKING SAY THAT I DUNNO WHAT LOVE IS?! IF ANYBODY DOESN'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, IT'S YOU!! YOU THINK YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A SKANK THAT'S HAD MORE DICK THAN AN OLD WOMAN THAT CONSTANTLY READS "MOBY DICK"!! HOW FUCK IS THAT LOVE?!". Johnny's face burned with fire. "It isn't like anybody fucking loves me anyway!! How am I supposed to know that you know what love is then?!?!". "I DO!......I fucking LOVE you, Johnny Vincent...I've always loved you. Ever since that night I spent the night with you because you were scared...your parents beat you to the point that you had a black eye...so I hugged you and let you know that everything was okay and ever since that moment I realized that I'm truly in love with you. I have NEVER found any interest in girls, whatsoever. AND ALL THIS FUCKING TIME, YOU WASTED YOUR LIFE WITH A WHORE INSTEAD ME, A PERSON WHO WOULDN'T CHEAT ON YOU, I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE..BUT YOU WOULD RATHER HAVE HER....."

Johnny was in absolute shock. Peanut had screamed so hard that his body was now shaking uncontrollably. Also, to make matters worse, tears were flowing down his face as if he didn't know how to stop. Unable to think of what to do next, Peanut turned away from Johnny and walked rapidly down the street, violently kicking trashcans out of his path.

Once Peanut was out of sight, Johnny turned to his left and pounded the living fuck out of a bunch of trashcans in the alleyway. Whenever all of the trashcans were completely totaled, Johnny lost use in his legs and fell to his ass. He started to violently shake and twitch. He was glad that he was alone, because he could no longer hold back his loud sobs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Peanut finally told Johnny how he felt! =D Now we just need to know what Johnny's input is. So....the very next chapter is going to have two parts. One from Peanut's POV and the other from Johnny's. So....there will be TWO new chapters (well...actually more of a sub chapter, but still) tommorrow. =P


	11. Chapter 11 a: Gary's Party

Bullworth Academy was in a mode of extreme satisfaction. It had just been announced that Jimmy Hopkins had been expelled. Everybody was thrilled that the little bastard was finally gone. It was only a shame that he couldn't actually leave yet....

Peanut, on the other hand, was far from happy. He couldn't have cared less about Jimmy being expelled from school. People were starting to think he was crazy because he wasn't excited over the news. The only thing on Peanut's mind was what happened last night.

_I can't believe I snapped at him like that....And I definitely can't believe that I not only came out of the closet, but I told him how I felt about him...Although, I must admit, it feels great to have finally gotten that off of my chest. But now I have to worry about the next time I see him....will he be angry? Will he be happy? How will he react? The way he looked at me....oh my god. I don't think I can face him ever again..._

It seemed absolutely impossible to concentrate in Shop class. Also, the fact that Johnny didn't show up in class scared him more. He didn't know if whether Johnny had gotten himself hurt as of the result of last night or not. Peanut silently cursed at the thought.

Before he knew it, class was over and he, Lefty, and Norton headed for the door. At the most unexpected time ever, Earnest came scurrying over toward the group. "Hey, fellas! Can I ask you guys something?". Norton glared at the nerd and replied with, "Is it "Can you kick my ass?"?".

Earnest nervously chuckled. "Uh..um..no. I'm sure you heard that Jimmy Hopkins has been expelled, correct?". The three nodded. "Well, Gary Smith is holding this huge party celebrating the occasion in the school building after hours. You see, the teachers and prefects are going the town hall to discuss the whole "Redecorating Town Hall" scandal with the mayor of Bullworth. So we're able to get away with this huge bash in the main school building. Do you fellas seem interested in coming?".

Norton sighed as Lefty and Peanut agreed to go. "Great! I'll go inform the rest of the students now! See ya later, dudes!". The rather frail nerd ran off in a very manner that reminded Peanut of a sissy girl running away from bees. Peanut didn't want to go at first, but once he thought about it, he decided that the only way to forget about the deal last night is to get incredibly fucked up at a party after hours.

_Hmmm...a party. Since nobody in Bullworth can be trusted to have a nice party without any drugs, I'm going to attend....anything to ease the pain of hurting Johnny Vincent...._

"Uh, I think I'll pass. See you guys later, I'm going to see how Jimmy's doing". Norton slumped away from his friends. Lefty watched as Norton left. "Wow, I think Norton may be learning to like the kid a bit, huh?".

Peanut nodded. Eventually, Lefty decided that he had to go to the bathroom and he left Peanut standing alone. Since he had plenty of time until the party and he couldn't find Johnny anywhere, Peanut decided to walk around the school a couple of times. The thoughts began to cloud his brain again.

_Where the fuck is Johnny? I haven't seen him all day....if I would've known that my confession would've effected him this much, I wouldn't have even told him......_

After about the third time of walking around campus, Peanut checked his watch. It was only 5:00 P.M. The party would be starting in three hours. So, to consume the next three hours, Peanut decided to travel around New Coventry in hopes of finding Johnny Vincent.

After riding around almost the entire Coventry twice, Peanut began to get worried. But then, he remembered that he did forget to check a place Johnny could've possibly been. Peanut rode his bike to the Tenements. He hopped off of his bike.

He then walked over to the window that led to the inside of the building. To show Johnny respect if he was in fact home, instead of just going in, Peanut knocked on the window a few times. No answer. Things weren't looking good at all.

_Johnny....where the fuck are you....? I'm sorry for last night...just come back....I need you.._

Peanut checked his watch again. It was now 7:54 P.M. Peanut, realizing that he was in danger of being late to the only event around that could calm him down from having a panic attack, hopped aboard his bike and rode back to the school. He managed to make it back one minute before.

Just after entering the main school building, Peanut was greeted by Gary Smith. "Ah, hello. Welcome to Bullworth Academy's "Good-Bye Jimmy Hopkins, Never Wanna See You Again" After Hours Bash. Please, feel free to try out our "refreshments" in the cafeteria". Peanut, puzzled by what he meant by "refreshments" asked," What kind of refreshments do you have here?". Gary laughed and answered with, "Oh, just the usual: punch, soda, water, vodka, LSD, marijuana, cocaine, painkillers, and....what else...OH! And ecstasy".

Gary walked away laughing at the top of his lungs. Peanut couldn't even begin to wonder how that freakjob managed to get all of those illegal substances in the school, but as long as they were there and his mind was racing because of stress, he was going to consume as much of the illegal substances as he could. Peanut made his way to the cafeteria while scooting past large amounts of students dancing. Along the way, he finally noticed that the music playing was very catchy.

_"Hangin' round, downtown by myself and I've had too much caffeine and I was thinkin' bout myself and there she was..."_

Once he made it into the cafeteria, he had noticed that all the bullies had gone for the pot. With only one batch left, Peanut snatched it as fact as he could. "Hey man...you can't..can't, that..er..is mine...maan". The words seemed to have come from a very stoned Trent Northwick.

Peanut found a shitload of writing paper on the same table, along with a lighter. Now, he had never done marijuana before, but he had an idea on how to do it. Once he had it set up like a cigarette, he ignited the end with the lighter. Since Peanut had never done smoked weed before, it didn't take him long to feel the effects after only the first bit.

_"Can you figure out what I want? Pull the trigger with a pop gun..."_

Peanut was completely high now. He watched and giggled as he noticed that Lucky, Lefty, and Ricky had stolen his bag of unused marijuana. He then looked forward and saw Jimmy Hopkins staggering around the room, cursing at random people. "You..little-r FUCKERS!...This is MY party, you should..cry if you want..".

Peanut started laughing at him, probably because of the fact that he was high and the fact that Jimmy was obviously drunk. Before he knew it, two girls were dancing around in the middle of the school. They were semi naked. Also, a new song had turned out to be playing.

_"If you feel so empty...so used up...so let down.."_

Peanut's euphoria came to an end upon seeing the two harlots dancing. He got to his feet and found a cooler. Once he opened the cooler, he noticed several bottles of vodka. He took one and opened the the cap.

He chugged the into bottle right as he opened it. The shit tasted awful, but it had a powerful affect. When the bottle was 100% empty, he staggered into the lobby and lobbed the empty bottle at the semi naked girls. "That's fucking NASTY! Stop doing that!!".

Like the weed, the vodka had an instant effect on Peanut. Suddenly he was dizzy, sick, and euphoric again. Then, he noticed a sight that made he even more euphoric. He spotted Jimmy and Norton humping each other vigorously.

_"I am, I am, I am, I said I wanna get next to you..I said I'm gonna get close to you..."_

Peanut, in a drunken frenzy, started cheering very loudly at the two. "WoOT! You two are so fucking sexy! You deserve an aw-reward....". Peanut felt very sick and let the feeling out all over the floor. His laugher calmed his stomach down.

12:35 A.M

The party was insane. Every single student there was either stoned or completely wasted. Peanut's euphoria was down again, but this time to a new extreme. So extreme that his sobs echoed the entire cafeteria.

Vance, who was totally high, held Peanut while he cried. "Yo man...you're..urp!...gonna be..gonna...beeee...goona..gonna be okay..". Peanut's sobs didn't stop there. "Why doesn't he love me??! I love him so fucking much..but..he doesn't love..me..".

Peanut made Vance let go of him and, still in a drunken rage, stalked the nerds down. "You! Why did you have to fuck Lola and make Johnny hate me?". Melvin was the first to speak. "Peanut, I think we'd remember a sexual experience that didn't involve us circling up and dropping snot all over each other's shoes!".

Peanut staggered away back to the Cafeteria. Still utterly depressed, Peanut decided to take a shot at the cocaine...just anything that could try to kill him. He lined the product up perfectly and snorted.....only to fall over to the ground. Everything blacked out...hoping that he would be pronouced dead soon.

_Johnny....where are you..?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well, that was Peanut's POV! Now....onto to Johnny. Just as a warning though for the next part...there's some -ehm- very detailed "events" in it. *smirks*_


	12. Chapter 11 b: Johnny The Gay Greaser

Johnny Vincent had eventually dozed off after sitting in an alleyway for well over an hour, contemplating how the evening had ended. Surprisingly, nobody had robbed him of any money or clothing. He has the one of the most respected people in the neighborhood, even though absolutely NOBODY liked his posse' maybe except for him and Peanut. However, the lack of robbery wasn't the main thing on his mind.

_So.....all this time....all these years I was so convinced that nobody cared about me...Larry loved me? Larry.......the guy everybody nicknamed Peanut for some random reason? My best friend......? How did I never see it before?_

Johnny watched his fingers move, unable to make any other kind of movement. The overwhelming feeling of agony killed him. He was absolutely numb. Johnny Vincent couldn't hardly breathe without thinking about Peanut.

_I'm such a monster. Here I've been....completely unaware that Larry felt this way about me......the exact same way I feel about him. I thought Lola was my example of true love....but I couldn't have been more wrong. I don't give a damn about Lola and I don't think I ever did. I want Larry. I need him....but..I'm scared. I felt this way about Lola, and it turns out I never loved her...what if this is the same feeling I've got for him? What if I only think I love him? I'm so confused....did I ever even like girls in general? Lola's the only girl I've ever dated (and still found no actual appeal) and every other girl I've completely found no interest in at all. And even with Lola, I never once fantasized about her at all...._

This made Johnny think of a brilliant idea. Since his sexuality had been an issue that had puzzled him all his life, he decided to do something that he had never thought of doing in his entire life: He was going to see which sex attracted him more. Since all his friends were currently in school, he decided to head over to the Tenements. Alone time was all he needed to find out who the real Johnny Vincent was.

Once he finally had made his way inside the Tenements, he checked the entire building to see if he was in fact the only person there. Nobody home. When he was secure enough to believe that nobody else was home, he cleared his mind. After what seemed to be hours, his mind had finally been 100% blank.

Then he unzipped his zipper and exposed himself to the inside walls of the Tenements. He decided to first think about the sex that usually never did anything for him: girls. He pictured Lola wearing nothing but fishnets and black high-heeled boots. She was grinding against a slick, metal pole.

Nothing except utter disgust. But Johnny didn't give up just yet. Then he pictured a large breasted blonde having sex with Lola. When that didn't affect him, he imagined more girls joining in, turning it into a huge orgy.

Still nothing. Johnny had eventually given up on thinking about girls. So then he decided to turn his entire focus on boys. He pictured a nude Peanut twisting and turning in Johnny's bed, moaning and groaning while feeling the comfort of his bed.

There it was. All the blood had finally been rushed to one part of Johnny's body. The fantasies didn't want to stop arriving in his head. The longer they lasted, the harder he became.

Johnny finally caved in and grabbed himself. He wasn't wearing his gloves, so the sweat coming from his hand was all the lube he needed. His hand began to grind his erection up and down slowly. Then the fantasies became even kinkier.

Now Peanut was dressed in an extremely tight leather bondage suit with what seemed to be a police cap to go with the outfit. His hand had now gone from a slow and steady pace to a ridiculously fast speed. The incredibly sexy fantasy of Peanut hanging upside down as Johnny thrusted him had been the one out of a hundred to finally do the trick. Johnny finally came all over the peeling wall of the living room inside of the Tenements.

As soon as his heart beat calmed down, he zipped his pants back and headed for the bathroom to locate some towels. Once he succeeded in finding some, he made his way back to the living room and wiped the wall clean of any substance that had come from his body. After he was sure that the wall was clean, he checked his watch. It was only 2:36 P.M, thirty minutes since he had first made his way into the Tenements.

_Okay..so I'm gay. Well...THIS fucking sucks. All of these years of trying to convince myself that I was somebody that I wasn't, it's all out now. I'm 100% gay..completely unattracted to girls. Well...bet my parents never expected me to be this way, huh? I wonder how Larry was able to find out that he was gay earlier than I did......Larry....._

Johnny lowered himself to the floor. Now that he knew for a fact that he was a homosexual, he was almost sure that his feelings for Peanut were real. However, he was still scared out of his mind that he may not actually be in love with Peanut. He still had some things to go over in his mind, but he was determined to figure it all out before the end of the day.

_I know that I'm definitely attracted to Larry sexually, but is there more to it than just that?_

Johnny Vincent was now flat on his back. The ceiling seem to be the only thing he could keep his eyes on. Even though, it was hard to keep his eyes open. This feeling expanded, and Johnny eventually fell asleep.

_/Why the...am I in my house? It is! There's the kitchen...and the bathroom and my room! Mom, Dad, I'm home- CRACK! Ow..oh my god..stop...please..stop..AH!!_

_~ZOOM!~_

_"Johnny? Where are you?" What the fuck? I'm in my room now? Wait..there's me! Whoa, I look so young here! I'm...bloody..and I have a black eye...I remember this night... I can't hear anything anymore....Wait, Larry's in my room! I'm crying...Larry's wrapping his arms around me...wow..I such a fucking idiot...thinking he didn't love me. Wait! I can hear now! "I'll always be here for you, Johnny....." Larry... What the FUCK? I can't hear anything anymore! Wait...I hear a heart beating....I'm talking now..wait...no...my heart's talking..."I....Love....You.."./_

Johnny's eyes slowly opened to see that he was still alone in the Tenements, staring at the ceiling. He realized that his eyes were soaked with tears upon waking up. He sat up. This the first time he had ever had a dream like this.

_I DO love him.......no more wondering around....I really am in love with Larry....I never had a dream like that before....whenever I thought I liked girls, I never once had a dream like that about Lola..in fact...I've never had a dream the even had a girl in it before...HOW THE FUCK DID I THINK I WAS STRAIGHT?! Jeez...it's been so obvious that I was gay all along...and my feelings for Larry.....they're not just feelings. They're a part of me. I'd die if anything ever happened to him....He means...the world to me.... I'm in love with Larry, or also known as Peanut among other students...._

Johnny broke out of his trance so he could check his watch. It was now 3:47 A.M. Johnny couldn't believe that he had overslept that long. His mind wondered everywhere.

_Holy SHIT! Where the fuck is everybody?!_

Johnny checked the entire building. Nobody home. He roamed town for a little while. Nobody.

Then he hopped aboard his bike and made his way to the school. Upon arriving, the first thing he noticed was that a bunch of students were staggering outside of the school as if they were all heavily intoxicated. He rode his bike to the first steps of the school and hopped off. He then noticed Hal standing over a trashcan, puking his guts out.

"Hal! Where's Larry?". Hal looked up, mouth hanging open. "Urg..who?". "Peanut! Where's Peanut?".

Hal nodded weakly and somehow let out, "Cafeteria". Johnny thanked him and sprinted towards the inside of the building. The sight that greeted Johnny was shocking. Several students were passed out on the floor and about five were up staggering.

Trying to ignore the gruesome sight, Johnny Vincent made his way to the Cafeteria. More bodies greeted him. After about four minutes of searching, he found Larry passed out with his left hand on a seat to one of the tables. "LARRY!!".

Johnny sprinted to the place that his friend rested. He tried to shake him awake. "Larry! Wake up....WAKE UP!". No response.

Johnny couldn't believe that Peanut would go out and do drugs like this, but instead of being angry, Johnny just decided to help his friend out anyway he could. He placed his arms under his body and lifted him. Johnny couldn't believe how strong he was. He made his way outside the cafeteria, then outside the school, and then outside Bullworth Academy.

Johnny gently placed Peanut's unconscious body of the ground. He stared at his friend for a minute and then he ran back inside Bullworth to retrieve his bike. A few seconds later, he returned and hopped off of his bike. Johnny, again, lifted Peanut's body, but this time he sat him on the seat of his bike.

Johnny quickly hopped back onto his bike. He figured that if he let Peanut lean against his back while seated on the bike while Johnny drove mid-air, he would manage to get him to the Blue Balls building. He knew that it was Jimmy's property, but he didn't care at the moment. Johnny began the risky ride home.

_Larry......._


	13. Chapter 12: I Love You, Too

_Where....where am I?_

Peanut's eyes opened very slowly. He noticed that he was no longer in the cafeteria at Bullworth Academy. In fact, he wasn't even IN Bullworth Academy. It seemed like he was in Jimmy Hopkins' Blue Balls house.

_Why am I in Jimmy's house?_

Peanut slowly moved himself up, expecting to be freaked out by the sight of Jimmy Hopkins somewhere near. There was a person there, but to Peanut's surprise it wasn't Jimmy. His eyes nearly bolted out of his head. "Johnny?".

Johnny Vincent, who had been sleeping on the couch in front of the TV set, arose from his slumber upon hearing his name. Johnny looked at Peanut with amazement. "Larry..you're awake!". He quickly walked over to his hungover friend.

Peanut couldn't help but smile, even though his hangover was killing his head. Johnny then sat himself on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay? You really had me scared, ya'know". Peanut smiled again and replied with, "I'm fine, just a major hangover....but I'll be fine".

_He was scared....for me?!_

"Oh, Johnny, don't be scared for me....where the hell were you yesterday?!". Johnny rubbed the back of his head. "I had a lot to think about....". Peanut sighed deeply upon hearing this.

"Oh...look..Johnny..I'm sorry for the other day. I know that what I told was something that you probably aren't used to hearing from guys...but I stick to it. I'm sick and tired of hiding my feelings away from you. I really am gay...and I really do love you". Johnny smiled and scooted over to where he was closer to his friend. He caressed Peanut's now red hot face. "Johnny.....".

Johnny Vincent's fingers on his hand that touched Peanut's cheek slightly tightened. Soon, before Peanut knew it, Johnny's lips attached themselves to his. Time felt like it had literally stopped. The moment felt like electricity powering up anything that had lost power to it.

Peanut couldn't believe that this was actually happening. His heart skipped a beat or two once he noticed that he could hear Johnny's heart skip a few beats. Neither one of the greasers wanted the moment to end. Unfortunately, the two eventually broke the kiss.

_Wow....I can't believe it...Johnny Vincent, the guy I've been in love with since I first hit puberty, just kissed me.....I think I have died and gone to Heaven._

"I love you too, Larry. I've always loved you. I was just too stupid to realize it". Peanut, still in heavy euphoria due to the kiss, responded with, "So...you never actually loved Lola?". Johnny stared deeply into Peanut's eyes. "No, I never loved her. I was just so confused that I decided to date her..just to prove to myself that I wanted girls...and eventually after I had discovered that I wasn't interested in her, I became obsessed with the thought of being in love with her..and before I knew it, it destroyed my life".

Peanut was semi shocked at this point. "So...does that mean that you're...". Johnny nodded. "Yes Larry, I'm gay, just like you".

_This HAS to be the best day of my life!! First I wake up and see Johnny, I discover that he was worried about me, he kisses me, he professes his love for me, he comes out of the closet as a homosexual....I have to do drugs more often!_

Peanut couldn't believe how awesome his day had gone so far. But, one thought still seemed to scare him. "But..what if Lola asks you back out...would you wanna take her back?". Johnny shook his head no.

"I told ya, Larry. I'm gay. I don't like girls. The only reason Lola ever got with me was because I was scared to acknowledge myself as a queer. Besides, who needs a slut like that whenever I have somebody as amazing as you?" Peanut felt like his day was going to get better in a few seconds. "Are..are you saying that...you want me as yours?" Johnny smiled and replied with, "You're right. Now allow me to be a gentleman and ask you properly....Larry, will you be my boyfriend?".

Peanut felt like a lovesick schoolgirl being asked to the dance. In fact, he had to fight the urge to let out a very girlish squeal. "Yes, Johnny Vincent, I will be your boyfriend". Johnny wrapped his arms around him tightly as Peanut did the same.

_I must be the luckiest guy alive right now....I'm with the man that my heart's pounded for all these years._

Peanut moved his head back far enough to find Johnny's lips so his could smother them. This kiss didn't last as long as the first did, but it was still as magical as the first. Pretty soon, somebody started knocking on the door. "Hey, grease balls, open the fucking door!".

_Damnit, Jimmy._

The two boys broke their kiss and got off of the bed. Johnny unlocked the door and let Hopkins in. "What do you want, squirt?". Jimmy walked in, staring Johnny down.

"Is that the way to speak to the person that freed you from the crazy house? Besides, what are you two doing in here, anyway?". Peanut walked forward as Johnny explained to him. "Oh, just, looking around for a nice place to crash". Johnny put his arm around Peanut's neck.

"I might need a new place soon to spend all my time at for now on". Johnny kissed Peanut's cheek. Jimmy, looking slightly uncomfortable, answered with, "Get out of my house". Johnny and Peanut shrugged and left the house together.

"I love you".

"I love you, too".

"Can you promise me something?".

"What?".

"Don't ever do drugs ever again".

"Okay, I promise".

-----------------------------------------------------

No, this is NOT the last chapter. Whenever I first wrote this fic, I orginally planned for this to be the last chapter, but then I started brainstorming and....well....lets just say that we're only half way through the story. XD I figured, "Maybe I should bash Lola some more in these upcoming chapters". And so......there's A LOT of that coming up soon. Also, I didn't want it to be one of those fics that ends rights as the main pairing gets together (what good is it if you don't know how things actually go for the couple?). So...the upcoming chapters are pretty much a combination of the rest of Chapter Five of the game and some insight in our lovelies' relationship. ^^ So, I hope you don't mind reading a little over ten more chapters of this!


	14. Chapter 13: We're Interested

The supernatural forces of gossip and small talk were simply amazing. On Johnny and Peanut's two hour anniversary, not only did the whole school know, but the entire town of Bullworth knew. Everybody had a different interpretation of how the two got together. The two greasers would constantly laugh at how ridiculous some of the stories were.

Gary Smith claimed that Peanut died from an overdose at his party and Johnny came to the rescue to save him. That red-headed Christy chick that was dating Angie claimed that the two got drunk together and had unprotected sex which they both enjoyed and now that are together as a result. Pinky claimed that Johnny was only dating Peanut to get back at Lola. The stories were endless.

But, neither Johnny nor Peanut cared about how everyone else thought of them. As long as they were happily in love with each other, everybody else seemed to be non-existent. Johnny was so heavily in love with Peanut and Peanut was so heavily in love with Johnny. One of the best parts about their relationship was that neither one of them showed any shame as they held hands and kissed in public.

One thing Johnny had a lot fun with was that since he and Peanut were both out of the closet, he had more of a right to bully the preppies around that made fun of either him or Peanut. Upon arriving at school, Bif and Derby had given Johnny a knitted sweater that said, "Sucks For Free". Well, Johnny didn't know a damn thing about knitting, but he sure knew how to ride a bike. So, Johnny sported his handy police motorcycle that he had stolen a few years ago.

Whenever class had finally let out that day, Johnny insisted that Peanut should ride with him on his bike to bully the preppies. Peanut was all for it just for the simple fact that he got to spend time with Johnny and the fact that he got to bully some trust-fund babies around. Whenever they both had their helmets on, Johnny charged the bike at what seemed to be at least 60 mph toward the school. Peanut had to hold on to Johnny's waist as tightly as he possibly could.

Upon entering the actual school grounds, Johnny popped a very long and dangerous wheelie that left skid marks all over the front area of the school. The wheelie ended as they headed for the Harrington House. Derby Harrington and Bif Taylor were carrying on about how rich they were until the obnoxiously loud sound an engine clouded their ears. Pretty soon, Johnny Vincent, with Peanut holding tightly to his waist, rode into their domain.

Derby and Bif were completely unarmed and therefore had no choice but to run into the Harrington House. Johnny then charged into the yard of the Harrington House with a ridiculously funny idea. Using his amazing bike skills, he rode around the yard into different formations that caused enough skid marks to form a picture in the preppies' yard. After the picture was completely finished, he drove to the side and stopped the motor.

Derby and Bif exited their house to come to conclusion that there was a giant penis shaped skid mark in their yard. "What in the living hell is this?! Do you even realize what it will to take to clean this-this- phallic imagery out of my father's yard?! I'm gonna to sue your ass so hard that your grandparents will come back from the dead and kill you! Then after I sue you, my father will sue your entire family! What do you have to say for yourself, Vincent?". Johnny took off his helmet and then did the same for Peanut. After Peanut had his helmet grasped firmly in his hand, Johnny pulled him in using Peanut's shirt for a very satisfying kiss.

Once Johnny had broken the kiss, he turned to Derby Harrington and cheerfully called out, "I'll suck Larry for free, but you'll have to make Biffy there blow you, son". The two greasers put their helmets back on and rode away. Bif look at a very shocked Derby and said, "You know, you wouldn't even have to pay me a cent if-". "Maybe later, Bif, but right now we have to clean this despicable piece of poverty off of my father's yard!".

Soon, out of nowhere, Gary Smith appeared from their lawn. "It's a shame that those two homos ruined your yard. If..if,if,if,if I could assist you somehow in getting revenge". Bif and Derby looked at each other. "We're interested".

--------------------------------------------------------

I know Russell's the one that has the stolen police bike in the game, but I just love the thought of Johnny riding on one. 3 Greasers don't just ride BMXs, ya know! Besides, you never know, he might have one at his house that hardly ever rides (probably so that the fuzz won't catch him XD). And yes, I have some Bif/Derby in here, too! 3


	15. Chapter 14: Commitment

_The sight that I get to see in the mornings is just amazing...my eyes are looking at you, baby._

Peanut's life was bordering on perfect. Things were going great with Johnny and the fact that he had pretty much admitted that he never loved Lola (or rather, wasn't even attracted to her) just made things even better. Peanut couldn't believe that it had only been two months since he and Johnny first started going out. It was a dream come true.

_Man, I'm so awesome! I have the world's greatest boyfriend EVER, my grades are going up, my bike skills have gotten better, I'm 100% out of the closet, and I haven't even gotten in trouble with prefects for the longest time! Wow....my life is absolutely perfect._

Peanut's major state of euphoria affected him so much that he had caught himself on several occasions drawing hearts on his desk during a boring lecture. But, of course, this didn't bother him because the hearts always read "L.R + J.V 4-Ever". Peanut always smiled upon reading his own words because he knew that they were 100% true. Of course, he often teased himself while looking at his desk.

_Well, I'm officially turning into a girl. Heh heh...oh well. If I'm a girl, then I'm the luckiest bitch alive because my boyfriend is Johnny Vincent._

At the moment now, the most satisfying thing he had seen all day was the sight of Lola crying her eyes out over seeing him and Johnny make-out in the hallway near the English room. This pleased Peanut so much that he had to try as hard as he could not to burst out laughing right in the middle of one of his and Johnny's sexy make-out sessions. This sight amused him because he knew that Lola wasn't actually all that upset over him and Johnny's relationship, but that she was hoping that Johnny would hear her fake cries for attention (which, of course, wasn't working). Pretty much, since Lola hated Peanut so much, she was trying to steal his man.

_Aw, poor Lola. Her foolish plan to turn Johnny straight isn't working. If only she understood that me and Johnny share something that she never felt for him: love._

Whenever the kiss had finally been broken, Johnny gave Peanut the dreamiest smile imaginable. "I love you so much". Peanut, smiling back, answered with, "I love you too..more than anything else". Johnny pulled Peanut's torso in closer and held him in a tight, but romantic embrace.

Peanut left out a very comfortable sigh, showing Johnny emotion. Johnny returned the feeling back with a comfortable sigh of his own. Hearing the lovely sound made Peanut's heart skip a beat. But, the next words that came out of Johnny's mouth made Peanut's heart pound even faster.

"Please...don't ever leave me". Peanut's arms tightened around Johnny's neck while he said, "Never. I love you way too much to leave you, baby". "Do you promise?". "I promise".

The two greasers broke their embrace. Johnny stared Peanut in the eye, smiling. "Ya'know, school's over now. Wanna head over to New Coventry with me for a while?". Peanut nodded.

The two boys gently connected their hands as they strolled in the school building together. Even though they had been together for two months, some of the younger students still laughed at the sight of the two greasers holding hands. Of course, Johnny and Peanut didn't care. As long as they were happy, nothing could hurt them.

They hopped onto their bikes and rode to New Coventry. By the time they arrived, it was already dark and starry. Since it was so late at night, they decided to do what they usually did in New Coventry at night: take a walk around town. They strolled from the Tenements to the bike park.

Right as they arrived to outside of the bike park, Johnny grabbed Peanut with one arm and cuddled with him. They were in the perfect spot. The moon was shining a little ways from them and the stars shined their brightest there. It was very romantic.

"Wow, Johnny, tonight's such a beautiful night". Johnny agreed and looked up at the sky. Much to Peanut's surprise, Johnny seemed to be shaking. This heavily concerned him.

_...Why's he shaking?_

"Johnny...are you okay?". Johnny looked at his love, staring him in the eye, and said, "Larry, I love you. I'm in love with you. And...even though we've only been together for two months, I wanna ask you something". Johnny freed Peanut from his arm and stepped in front on him, facing him. Peanut had no idea what was going through Johnny's head, but he knew that Johnny was sure as hell nervous about what he was going to do.

_What's going on here? What is Johnny wanting to ask me? Just ask already!_

Johnny's entire body was shaking. Peanut could tell by just looking at him that Johnny's anxiety levels were VERY high. Pretty soon, Peanut knew exactly what was going on. His heart leapt as the scene in front of him processed: Johnny Vincent was now down on one knee.

Johnny reached around his back pocket and grabbed a small, velvet box. He placed the box in his left hand and opened it with his right. A gold ring was inside. "Larry Romano, will you marry me?".

----------------------------------------------------

I realize that there's some weird time skips in here, which I apologize for. I just picture the whole phase of Chapter Five from the game of spanding for a few months. I picture the whole "Jimmy being expelled" thing lasting for a good while until Crabblesnitch takes him back. XD lol *starts rant from last end chapter message* GRR! It won't let me do little hearts with the slashy thing and the three! =(


	16. Chapter 15: A Greasy Engagement

_Am I sure that I should be doing this? We've only been together for two months....what if he's not ready? I already know more than anything that I'm ready for this kind of commitment. Larry is the most amazing guy I've ever met...he taught me what true love is whenever I was blinded by my own fear for such a long time. My fear got to the point where I had driven myself crazy. I became obsessed with the idea of being better than everyone else around me and it happened for a lot of things.....except in the relationship department. Everyone else had a girlfriend and I was left single, not sure what I really wanted. Desperation got a hold of me and I got together with Lola. She and I kissed like twice.......both times causing me to feel morbidly ill and uncomfortable. It was the most torturous thing that had ever happened to me at that point. I think, in a way, I kinda always knew that I didn't like girls, but since I was so obsessed with being the king and all, the idea took over. But....then my feelings for Larry started to grow..and they just kept growing more and more everyday to the point where I just knew that I truly loved him. But, me being such a dumbass, refused to believe it. But after I finally accepted who I was, sexuality and all, it became more clear....I'm in love with him. And now...I'm asking him to join me in marriage._

Johnny Vincent's heart pounded him so hard in the inside of his chest that he felt like the organ would just burst out of his body. The look on Peanut's face showed mixed emotions of happiness and shock, which slightly puzzled Johnny. He couldn't tell what the boy was thinking. Soon, Peanut managed to make words.

"Oh my god....Johnny...you have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear those words from you......I love you, I always have. You're the only reason I ever wake up anymore, just as you've been for years. You make me such a better person and...I just can't live without you. If I was ever forced to live without you, I'd go insane. I love you, Johnny Vincent, and fuck yes I'll marry you!". The two boys wrapped their arms around each other as tightly as they could. Johnny had officially become the luckiest guy alive. Peanut was going to be his husband.

_Wow...my life is just so perfect now. Larry's no longer referred as my "boyfriend"...but now he's my fiancé._

The two let go and Peanut took the ring out of the velvet box and place on the ring finger of his right hand. He looked at Johnny and passionately kissed him. As Peanut broke the kiss, Johnny moved in for another kiss. As that kiss ended, Johnny gently grabbed both of Peanut's hands and led him farther into town until they were right in front of Jimmy's house.

Johnny quickly looked inside to see if anybody was home. Nobody was. He let go of Peanut's hands and thrust his elbow into the door. The door swung open.

The two greasers walked inside and kicked their socks and shoes off. Blue Balls was normally warm because Jimmy always kept the heater on. Not like he was actually paying the bill. Also, Johnny had always wondered why the fuck it was called "Blue Balls".

_The guy that built this place must've been VERY horny whenever he named it..._

Peanut closed the door behind him. Johnny walked up to his love and started to passionately kiss him. He could feel his spine shiver whenever Peanut's tongue gently touched his front teeth. Next thing he knew, his own tongue was gently caressing Peanut's.

Peanut let a small moan, which not only turned Johnny on but it also let him know that he was enjoying this. Peanut bit Johnny's lower lip, now causing him let out a short moan. He could feel himself starting to sweat as the session rolled on. Whenever the kiss did end, Johnny grabbed Peanut's hands again, only this time he led him to the bed.

The two sat together on the bed. Soon, the silence had finally been broken. "You are, by far, the greatest kisser EVER, Johnny". Johnny smiled and replied with, "Thank you, babe. But, I personally think you're better than me when it comes to kissing".

Peanut giggled, but as it ended, the two greasers locked lips once again. Their tongues gently cuddled as the moment seemed to get friskier. This was obvious to both boys and the first to acknowledge it was Johnny, who had slowly lowered Peanut to where he was now laying on the bed, Johnny on top. The two greasers were slowly losing their grasp of reality.

Pretty soon after that, Johnny broke the kiss long enough to move his body to the position of where he was now completely over Peanut's body. Then, he removed his leather jacket, which left him in his Bullworth uniform, and threw against the wall on the far side of the room. Johnny leaned down to continue kissing Peanut, this time adding in some sucking of the neck. While doing this, he made his attempt to remove Peanut's jacket.

Peanut leaned upward, allowing Johnny to succeed in removing his jacket, which he threw in the same direction as his. Peanut lowered his body again to where he was laying down. Johnny mashed his lips against his lover's. But not far into the kiss, Peanut broke it.

"If I can't pleasure you, please promise that you'll still love me". This caught Johnny off guard. "What do you mean, Larry? You know I'm always gonna love you no matter what". Peanut sighed and replied with, "But, I'm a virgin".

Johnny pecked Peanut on the lips. "So am I. You have to remember, I wasn't exactly comfortable with my sexuality for many years. I'm in this with you". Peanut smiled and answered with, "That makes me feel a lot better". Johnny smiled back and, once again, locked his lips with Peanut's.

_I'm never gonna leave you. Something may happen tonight, but that won't change how I feel about you..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_After the next chapter, I'm not entirely sure if I should change the rating to "M" or what! XD But yeah....be prepared for some slashy sex! ^^ Now, the upcoming chapter is the very first time I had ever written something like two greasers gettin' it on and so it might not be the best._


	17. Chapter 16: First Time

The night didn't want to end, or at least Johnny and Peanut didn't want it to, anyway. Both boys were in their Bullworth uniforms, passionately kissing and massaging each other's tongues. Peanut reached his hands under Johnny's school shirt to feel his hot, muscular torso. Soon, he began to slowly lift the shirt up.

Johnny realized this and broke the kiss long enough for him to succeed. Once his shirt was off, Peanut's grasp of reality had officially been lost. The shirtless boy nearly had a six-pack and looked as he didn't have a speck of body fat on him, but he wasn't exactly steroid-like, either. In other words, Peanut was so aroused by Johnny's shirtless chest that he had just barely been able to concentrate long enough to throw his uniform against the wall.

_Damn...this boy should come to school shirtless EVERYDAY._

Johnny, smirking mischievously as he knew that his partner was very impressed, leaned down and licked Peanut's lips, causing the laying boy to moan loudly. Afterwards, he reached his hands under his school uniform and pulled it off with great ease. He balled up the shirt and threw it with the rest of the clothing. The sight of Peanut's torso nearly caused Johnny to orgasm right then and there.

_....DAMN! Larry is WAY sexier than he thinks he is and I told him so!!_

It had been exactly as he had imagined it to look: not skinny or fat, but very muscular with a very sexy pair of abs. The entire world around the boys was gone. Their primary minds were no longer in control of their actions. Instead, a force that came from a much....lower...area controlled them.

Peanut jerked upward and licked Johnny's abs (with some added biting), which caused Johnny to very much lose his breath. Peanut's eyes wondered downward to notice a very noticeable tightness in Johnny's jeans. This pleased him to the extent where he grabbed Johnny's zipper and pulled it down. Then he forced the pants down, but was only able to reach down to Johnny's kneecaps.

Johnny finished the job by pulling them off himself. His erection almost poked through his boxers. He gave Peanut a wink and smirk as he pulled them off and threw them against the wall. Peanut nearly came at the first sight of Johnny's pleasure giver.

Johnny's facial expression seemed to show Peanut that he had some kind of idea planned. Johnny lowered his body to where his mouth was at Peanut's zipper. His maneuvered his tongue to lift the piece of metal. He struggled greatly, but eventually succeeded.

He bit the zipper and pulled it down with his teeth. Once down, he lifted himself up a bit to remove all of Peanut's lower clothing. Peanut's erection effected Johnny in so many positive ways that he accidentally leaked a bit of his pre-cum on the sheets of the bed. Both boys were now completely naked.

Johnny shot another smirk at Peanut just before lowering his body to where he was in the same position as before, only this time his lips latched onto Peanut's erect penis. Just from the first touch, a moan leapt out of Peanut's throat. This heavily satisfied Johnny as his face lowered, just enough to have Peanut's entire dick in his mouth and throat. He exhaled as much as he could manage onto to other boy's boner.

This had been the first time Johnny had ever done anything remotely like this and as nervous as he was, the pleasure he was receiving on his end created enough confidence to better his performance. The more confident he became, the more hot air he'd blow. Peanut's moans only made him hornier and even more confident. Johnny's confidence had gotten so high that he soon removed his mouth from Peanut's erection and, instead, licked the head of his penis until semen began to slowly slow out.

Johnny gathered up some semen with his right hand. He rose his body upward again and combined the collected semen and his own that had been slowly leaking out. Once he had gathered it all, he rubbed his own erection with the combined fluid. It had been clear to Peanut now exactly what Johnny had had planned.

Johnny looked down at Peanut and, somehow managing speak but only in a heavy whisper, said, "Are you sure you're okay with this?". Peanut smiled and nodded since, unlike Johnny, he was completely unable to speak. Johnny smiled and lifted Peanut's lower body high enough for him to able reach his destination. Johnny had to contemplate how exactly to perform anal.

All he knew was that he had stick himself into Peanut's asshole, but whether or not there was a specific technique to doing that was completely unknown to him. So, he decided just to go with his gut feeling. He ever so gently pushed himself inside of his fiancé and started to slowly move back and forth. Peanut let out a moan that had consisted of the feelings of pain and pleasure.

Seeing that he was doing just fine so far, Johnny decided to speed up the pace of his dick's movement, but still at a fairly slow rate. Now both boys were moaning at a very loud volume. Peanut's entire lower body was in pain, but he seemed to love the way it felt very much. The faster Johnny went, the more painful yet satisfying it was for Peanut.

Johnny's speed rose high enough to the point where he could've sworn that both he and Peanut could've lost conconciousness if he wasn't careful. He knew that he should've probably been more gentle with Peanut, but his raging hormones prevented him from slowing down. Besides, Peanut was enjoying it as much as he was. He didn't want him to slow down.

Johnny's current dominance began to consume him as his penis began to just pound the hell out of Peanut's rear. The pleasure and pain caused Peanut to start screaming Johnny's name out loud. His lovers moans and cries caused Johnny to do the exact same thing with Peanut's name. Soon, the sweat running from the two greasers wasn't the only bodily fluid that was all over the two.

Johnny burst all over Peanut's front and backside. Afterwards, Peanut's burst covered Johnny's abs all the way down to his cock. Neither boy seemed to be bothered by the fact that they were both covered in semen. They didn't fuck nor have sex, they made love.

Johnny fell on top on Peanut, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you, baby". Peanut, semi recovering from the beating his end had received, passionately kissed Johnny. "I love you too".

------------------------------------------------------------

Woot! My first sex chapter (since Johnny's...um...."experimenting" in Chapter 11 (b) doesn't really count XD lol). I hope it wasn't too bad! If it was, please do not be shy to say so! Again, I have absolutely NO clue if this should changed to "M" rating because of this chapter. And also the fact that there's another sex chapter later also makes me question this. XD Oh well, I've read a few fics on here that were rated "T" and had more detailed sex chapters than this! I'll know whether or not I should change it if I get an email that says "CHANGE OR ELSE". XD lol


	18. Chapter 17: Violated House

_It's been two months since I found out that he was in love with me, but to this day I still can't believe that the good lord smiled upon my heart's deepest wishes. I'm in bed, lying next to Johnny Vincent....the one that's had my heart since the beginning. I still just can't believe that we're getting married...I can't wait until the day that I'm standing with him at the alter, smiling sweetly at one another, whispering "I love you's" to each other, and becoming one. Yeah...I will officially become Larry Vincent, happy husband of Johnny Vincent....I can't wait! And, not to mention that I still can't believe that the events after we became engaged happened......*sigh*...I must be the luckiest guy alive to have lost my virginity to the one I love instead of some fling with a random guy in a bar._

Peanut slowly opened his eyes to see the bright sun shining through the window. The light was blinding, indeed, but it didn't bother him too much. He turned over to see the lovely sight of Johnny Vincent cuddled up next to him. The boy was still asleep.

Peanut smiled and lightly kissed him on the forehead. Johnny's eyelids twitched as he slowly opened them. Whenever the were completely open, he smiled at Peanut. "Wow, what a beautiful face to wake up to".

Peanut chuckled. "Wow, what an incredibly flirty guy to wake up to". Johnny returned the laugh and said, "Just with you, honey". Johnny gently pecked Peanut's lips.

The moment was spoiled whenever a knocking sound came from the door. Johnny said with a combination of a yawn and groan, "Don't worry, I'll get it". Johnny turned over and lifted out of bed, bringing the covers with him. It was at that moment that Peanut realized: Johnny was still naked.

_Damn! We're still fucking nude!_

Peanut hurried out of the bed and ran over to where his clothes were. Once he had gathered his share of the clothing, he turned to Johnny and began to loudly whisper at him. "Johnny! You still have to get dressed! Tell whoever's knocking to wait!". Johnny, who was apparently so bored by the person knocking that he looked as he would fall asleep again, replied with, "Uh-yuh. I can't be rude, I gotta....*yawn*....open the door". He opened the door to a very angry Jimmy Hopkins.

"What the FUCK are you doing in my house?!". Then, at that moment, the only thing Jimmy noticed was that a naked Johnny Vincent was holding a blanket over his crotch and a semi-naked Peanut Romano had just barely gotten his boxers back on. This didn't please him at all. "You little assholes fucked in my house!!!????".

Johnny was the first to reply. "Well, it wasn't like you were using this house for anything, anyway". Jimmy didn't care for his answer. In fact, he had brought himself a baseball bat with him since every single one of the awake greasers in town had tried to beat him up.

Jimmy picked up the weapon and charged at the naked greaser that stood in front of him. "GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE!!". He started to wail on Johnny with the bat while violently cursing and proclaiming how much he wanted him out of his house. Peanut rushed over to the scene and threw a deadly clothesline on the angry twerp.

Jimmy was down on the ground, nearly unconscious. "Now, listen here you little fucker. If would just let us get cleaned up and dressed, we'll be out of your shitty house in no time. Now why don't you shove this bat up your ass and fucking wait patiently while we get dressed, huh?". Jimmy, barely able to get back up, replied as calmly as he could with, "Ugh..fine. But if there is even a hint of cum on my floor or bed, I'll fucking murder you both". Peanut crossed his arms and answered with, "Now, I dunno so much about the bed, but your floor is 100% clean".

Jimmy's eyes widened upon hearing this. "YOU FUCKING CAME ON MY-". Peanut stopped him before he could finish his sentence. "If there is anything on your bed, there's a washing machine in one of the rooms. I'll wash your sheets, but YOU'LL have to put them back on your bed yourself".

Jimmy took a deep breath and reluctantly replied with, "Alright then. You wash my sheets and get dressed and LEAVE". Peanut nodded and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Johnny was very impressed with Peanut standing up to Jimmy. He gave Peanut a quick kiss on the lips and said, "Thank you for standing up for me, sweetheart".

Peanut blushed and replied with, "Aw, it was nothing, really". Johnny smiled at the boy. Peanut had remembered Johnny telling him a little while back, like within their first month of dating, that he found it absolutely adorable whenever Peanut would blush. This thought made him blush even more.

Peanut walked into the bathroom whenever he had noticed that he had neglected to clean himself from the dry semen that still remained from the previous night. Once that was over with, he put his underwear back on, along with his jeans and school shirt. By the time he was done dressing, Johnny had just finished cleaning himself of the love fluids that remained on him. While Johnny got dressed, Peanut got the dirty sheets, which he had discovered did have dry semen on them, and took them to the washroom.

Whenever Peanut had gotten the sheets in the machine washing, Johnny had finished getting dressed. Peanut grabbed his leather jacket and put it back on as the couple exited the house. Jimmy was still waiting outside. Whenever he noticed that they were leaving, he walked inside his violated house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For all of you Anti Lola fans out there, these upcoming chapters are for you! *sigh* I wish I had the amazing ability to draw. XD lol


	19. Chapter 18: Scorch The Whore

Bif stood at the front door of the Harrington House. According to Gord, it was finally time to try out Gary's diabolical plan to get back at Johnny Vincent and his fairy-friend, Peanut, for completely destroying Derby's yard. However, Bif secretly felt some form of guilt for this crime because he and Derby had absolutely nowhere to talk when it came to the kissy boy couples around campus. There was Johnny and Peanut, Jimmy and Norton, Trent and Kirby, and......him and Derby.

_I can't believe Derby and I are actually punishing a homosexual couple whenever he and I make sweet love every night. Wait....I shouldn't think like that! They're poor scum and Derby and I are filthy rich...they deserve to be treated like dirt! Poor people really have no reason for being alive other than serving us richer folk. Like my gardener._

Bif shuttered as he felt the unexpected feel of Derby's arms. "So...is this plan going or what?". Bif turned around and smiled at him. "Well, according to Gord, last night Johnny and his..."friend" went at it like two jack rabbits".

Derby smiled and replied with, "Excellent! So, they are pretty much close now. So now, we begin our plan to break the two apart....Is Lola aware of this happening?". Bif nodded. "Indeed, she's waiting at the front gates now as we speak". This caused Derby to let out a loud laugh.

"Johnny Vincent and his backside pal are breaking up VERY soon. Serves them right for drawing phallic imagery in my father's yard". Bif laughed. "Yes, poor people are scum, anyway". Derby wrapped his arm around Bif's neck and kissed his lips, afterwards he replied with, "I couldn't agree more".

It was an unusually warm morning at Bullworth. Lola loved the way the atmosphere felt on her skin. The sensation was just as soothing as double penetration. Of course, double penetration was slightly more pleasing to her.

_Okay, so let me get this straight: Derby Harrington wants me to steal Johnny away from Peanut so Derby can have his revenge on Johnny for drawing a penis with his bike. No problem. Revenge is so.....exciting._

Soon enough, Johnny and Peanut were spotted, hand-in-hand, walking to the school together. She tried to make as sexy of a pose against the stone as she could in hopes of getting Johnny's attention. Not only was he not impressed, but he didn't even notice her there. She had to try harder.

The sound of the intercom clicking made Lola's hopes go up. "Will Larry Romano please report to the office?". Lola had told Ms. Danvers that a scandal had happened because of a student at the school and let her know that apparently Peanut was a prime suspect. Her manipulative mind sometimes amazed her.

Peanut let go of Johnny's hand and kissed him tenderly. Once the kissed ended, they said words to each other, but Lola couldn't make out what they were saying. Soon, Peanut left Johnny standing alone, heading toward the office. Lola immediately took action.

As he watched his one true love leave for the office, Johnny was disappointed that he had to leave. His love for Peanut had grown so much that watching him physically walking away from him killed him. The greaser knew well that if you love somebody so much that you feel empty whenever they physically leave even for just a few minutes than you have fallen dead to the ground in the world of hate and high in the sky in the world of love. He only hoped that he wasn't in some kind of trouble.

_Wow...even though he's only going to the office, I still miss him. This must be what real true love is! My younger, dumber days of being a freak obsessed with being the best was under the category of "Desperate Faggot Trying To Fit In With A Group Of Straight Boys Just To Prove He Wasn't Gay". But...now that I know better, I now fall under the "Happy Gay Man About To Get Married To the Love OF His Life" category._

Johnny smiled at this thought and took his MP3 Player out of his left pocket. He unrolled the cord that had the ear buds attached them and placed one in each ear. He turned the device and turned the volume to maxmium. He was overjoyed to find out that his favorite song had finally come on.

_"I can feel your fingers, feel your fingers in my head. Goin' through the wreckage, through the wreckage of my thoughts...."_

"Hey Johnny". Johnny turned around to see a smiling Lola. He turned his player off and took the earplugs out so he could reply with, "What the fuck do you want, Lola?". Lola set a fake frown on her face and replied with, "Aw, that's no way to speak to your soon-to-be girlfriend, now is it?".

These words seemed to have heavily disgusted the greaser. "What? Soon-to-be girlfriend?! Sorry, but I'm going to have to pass". Despite the fact that she had been rejected, she kept pushing. "Why not? Don't you love me anymore?".

Johnny laughed. "'Cuse, me? I never loved you, you herpes infested skank! Yeah, my heart does belong to somebody...but that person sure as fuck isn't you". Even though Lola was becoming heavily annoyed, she didn't give up. "But....don't you miss me? Whenever you're sleeping with Peanut, don't you ever picture that he's me?".

Johnny felt vomit about to burst from his insides. "Ugh..NO! Look, Lola, I'm sorry but I'm gay. I don't like girls. I like boys". Lola scowled at the greaser. "You weren't gay whenever we dated! How do you know you aren't bisexual or something?".

Johnny was beginning to grow heavily irritated by this situation. "Look, whenever I dated you, I was the only guy on the block who was single. I let my obsession of being the best take over and I dated you. But once I realized that dating girls ain't my thing, I drove myself so crazy to the point to where I convinced myself that I was in love with you. But I know now that I never actually "loved" you. I ain't fucking bisexual. I'm gay, absolutely disgusted by girls. Get over it". Lola was getting to the point to where she would soon let her anger get the better of her. "You know you still want me".

"I'm fucking gay, you stupid bitch! Anything with a vagina creeps me out! If you don't have a penis, I more than likely won't date you". "Really now? Well, does this get your attention?". Lola lifted her shirt to reveal to Johnny two large breasts. Johnny had never been so revolted in his life.

"Agh!! *gag* Put those away!". Lola put her shirt down. "Nobody leaves me, Johnny Vincent. NOBODY!". Johnny was very freaked out at this point.

_Damn, this bitch is fucking crazy!_

Lola spotted a thick ruler on the ground. She picked it up and slapped Johnny in the eye. She hit him hard enough that the ruler broke, but even then she jabbed the broken end against his eye until it bled. Since Johnny was too preoccupied with his injured eye, she punched him in the eye.

Before she could continue, Johnny soccer punched her. The impact caused her to fall, but she was able to get up. "Oh, Johnny, I love when men hit me. It shows off their true manly selves. Do it again!". Johnny was ultimately freaked out and decided to run away before it could get worse.

_I need a fucking doctor or else I may go blind! I fucking hate that bitch..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry!! Lola gets what's coming to her in the very next chapter! I promise! Yes, I'm pretty much milking the whole "Lola can't get him back" thing for all it's worth. =)


	20. Chapter 19: Peanut Vs Lola

_What the fuck? Why would I be a suspect in a vandalism charge?! I wasn't the motherfucker that painted the goddamn Town Hall! Sure, I have painted other pieces of Bullworth, but sure as hell not Town Hall. Besides, I thought they came to terms that Jimmy Hopkins was the one that did it! Derby Harrington, that freaky Earnest kid, Ted, and Johnny are all witnesses and they all said that Jimmy did it, so why the fuck am I in the office as a prime suspect?!_

Peanut paced back in forth in Crabblesnitch's office, mind racing at the speed of light. "Look, I'm tellin' you the truth, sir. I didn't paint the Town Hall. I have absolutely no reason to paint it!". Crabblesnitch curled his fingers. "Why of course you do, Mr. Romano. You and you're gang-what are you called..the greasers? Well, you and your friends always do things that make this school look bad. My, just look at your attire! That jacket isn't what the school spirit of Bullworth is all about. Besides, now don't get your temper up on this because I'm not insulting your lifestyle at all, but your boyfriend, Johnny Vincent, is usually the prime suspect in just about every crime that happens in this school. My, he's almost in here as much as Hopkins was! Now, aren't you sure that Mr. Vincent wasn't the culprit?".

_...Why the fuck is he blaming Johnny for this?!_

"Yes, I'm sure Johnny didn't do it! Why would you assume that he did it, anyway?! I mean, not to insult your position as the principal of the school, but where do you get off blaming other students that had a 100% positive story for things that other students did?". Crabblesnitch looked as he was about to jump from behind his desk and strangle the greaser, but then a thought popped into his mind. If about three other students had the same exact story as Mr. Vincent and also the fact that Hopkins pretty much admitted that he did it, why was he blaming this badly dressed student for Jimmy's crime? Crabblesnitch calmed down upon thinking this.

_Humph...I guess this terribly dressed student has a point. Hopkins already admitted that he was the one responsible for this travesty. I suppose that I should stop being convinced to do things because of rich students._

"You do have a point, Mr. Romano. Please, do forgive me for blaming you in an already closed case. You see, two richer students were here earlier, saying that you were a part of the incident and also that rather loose girl who's just as badly dressed as you are convinced Ms. Danvers to make the announcement. As my job as headmaster, I felt the need to address this problem". Peanut's eyes widened. Not only for the fact that the principal actually agreed with him once, but for the fact that two other students would blame him for a long dismissed case. He knew exactly who was behind this.

_Derby Harrington and Bif Taylor. Bastards! I bet they did it to get back at me and Johnny for driving in their yard two months ago. But, we had every right to get back at them for making stereotypical comments about Johnny's sexual orientation! I mean, they would've done something similar if they were dating and we made jokes about Derby being a homo! As for Lola....she's just a jealous skank that wants me and Johnny to break up._

Crabblesnitch eventually dismissed Peanut from his office. Peanut, despite being overly pissed about the situation that had just occurred, decided that the best thing to do about it would be to tell Johnny what had just happened so that they could wail on two little trust fund fairies. Before Peanut could even begin to search for his lover, Lola came running towards him. She wasn't happy.

_What does this syphilis freak want?!_

Lola stopped in front of him and gave him a dark glare. "Shame on you!". Peanut rolled his eyes and replied with, "What did I possibly do to upset you now?". Lola slapped him.

"You turned Johnny GAY! Not bisexual, not confused, GAY! I demand you make him straight again or else!". Even though he was royally pissed about the bitch slapping him, Peanut couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't "turn" Johnny gay. Nobody can "turn" gay. He was gay all along, it just took him longer than others to realize it. Too bad for you, when he realized that he liked guys, it turns out that he doesn't even like girls. Johnny Vincent is gay. So the fuck what? I'm gay, too. I've NEVER liked a single girl in my entire life. And apparently neither has Johnny, but that's fine with me because, unlike you, I actually LOVE him. I don't just tell him that I do, I prove to him everyday that he's my one true love. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go find him and tell him something very important". Peanut shoved Lola aside and walked right past her.

Lola's face faded into a deep red as she faced Peanut as he walked away. "Fine! The bastard is a fucking homo! But, so what? I have every single straight and bi guy in this school at the palm of my fucking hand! I don't need that sicko! He deserves to be in the Infirmary!". Peanut turned around upon hearing this. "What the fuck did you say, bitch?!".

Now a sadistic smiled crossed the female greaser's face. "I tried to turn him straight earlier by flashing him. But he nearly vomited from disgust. So, I tore the fuck out of his eye. I hope the fucker goes blind!". She let out an evil laugh that provoked Peanut to the point of extreme violence. Before Lola could finish her laugh, Peanut grabbed her by her hair and mashed her face against the trophy case that sat next to the office, thus causing her face to break through the glass.

After her screams flooded the lobby, Peanut pushed her down the left staircase. The bitch pretty much flew down the stairs and then her fall continued down the rest of the stairs that led down. She eventually landed on her face, silently crying. After her fall ended, Peanut was being chased by a shitload of prefects.

_Oh, shit!_

As Peanut started to run, he realized that even if he did run the opposite direction, he'd still get caught by a prefect and be sent back into Crabblesnitch's office. Knowing that that just couldn't happen to him at the moment, he made a run for the Infirmary. He was successful for about a minute until a prefect surprised him and grabbed him. Thinking he was about to be sent to the office, Johnny Vincent came sprinting towards the scene.

Before the prefect to get Peanut fully captured, Johnny tackled the prefect to the ground. As Peanut recovered, he noticed that Lola wasn't lying about his eye. Johnny's right eye was badly bruised and slightly bleeding. This angered Peanut even more.

_I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'M GONNA MURDER THAT WHORE!!!_

Peanut looked down from the second floor to see that Lola was still out cold on the ground. He sprinted down the stairs, ready to finish what he started. He charged his left foot into her side as hard he could. Her yelps just encouraged him.

For the perfect revenge, Peanut turn her over and stomped his foot onto Lola's face. He continued to violently stomp her face until her entire face was covered in bruises and blood. Real tears started to flow her face like a water fountain. Peanut felt great satisfaction.

_God...I've always wanted to do that and since she hurt Johnny's eye....god. If anybody hurts him, I'll hurt them worse._

"Johnny and I represent Gay Pride because we are true to our true colors. I love men, Johnny loves men, I find women to be very unappealing, Johnny finds women to be very unappealing, I love Johnny, Johnny loves me.....We are true love. If you ever lay another hand on him again, your life will be no longer". Lola's muffled cries were barely heard as Peanut stormed off. Peanut's smile that Lola's near-demise caused brightened his day. That is, of course, until he took another look at Johnny's black eye.

_I can't stand to see Johnny this way...knowing that he's in physical pain....it just kills me inside to know that I could've stopped this from happening..._

Johnny had beaten the ever living hell out of the prefect that had grabbed Peanut. This was realized whenever Peanut spotted Johnny making his way towards him. Peanut ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Johnny wrapped his arms around Peanut's waist as tightly as he could.

Peanut was trying as hard as he could not to cry. "Johnny...I'm so sorry. If I had known that this was going to happen, I would've stopped it". Johnny smiled and whispered into Peanut's ear, "Don't worry 'bout it, Larry. This wasn't your or my fault. It was Lola's for not being able to understand that I have finally found the real Johnny Vincent. I'm not the straight, badass that I desperately tried to convince myself that I was. I am me, a homosexual badass that can pop a mad wheelie and has the most amazing fiancé in the world". Peanut loosened his grip enough to face Johnny while holding him.

Johnny's black eye made Peanut feel absolutely miserable. He couldn't stand the sight of his one true love being in physical pain. Suddenly, it was even harder to control his actions. With that, Peanut finally lost control of his emotions and his eyes birthed tears.

Johnny's facial expression had now gone from content to heavily depressed. Watching Peanut cry caused Johnny to begin crying. His heart had broken watching his soulmate cry. Despite the pain he felt from seeing Peanut in this state, he felt very loved to know that he mattered that much to him.

"Larry...please..please don't cry...I'm fine. A black eye is nothing to me". Peanut's eyes locked onto his. "But...it means everything to me...especially since it's yours". Johnny wiped Peanut's tears away.

"As long as I have you, I have no reason to feel pain". Now Peanut wiped Johnny's tears away. Afterwards, Johnny moved in and planted a gentle and romantic kiss on him. It was one of those kisses that Johnny wanted to last forever.

_My love for you burns like a hot planet. Every moment with you is like a moment in Heaven...but Heaven can't compare to you.......you are my forever._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

BOOYA!!! Take that, you stupid bitch! *calms down and slowly backs away* Sorry about that, just getting into the story. XD


	21. Chapter 20: The New Head Boy

Everybody was gathered in the school auditorium. It had been the first time anybody had even been in there since the election for school president. That is if, of course, people didn't sneak in there during Gary Smith's party. And, as always, all of the cliques were separated.

The preppies sat near, yet not, the greasers, who were sitting in the back of the room. The bullies were all on the far left side of the room while the jocks were at the far right side. This left the nerds and the non-clique students sitting in the front row. This had always been the way things like this happened.

In the back of the room, while Lola was nowhere to be found, Lefty sat next to Lucky, who was on the left side of Vance. Next to him was Norton, lighting up a cigarette. Hal sat in between Ricky and Johnny. And, of course, Peanut sat next to Johnny's right, holding his hand.

Bif and Derby weren't far from their rivals. Just as Johnny and Peanut did, Bif and Derby held each other's hands, only they didn't want anybody else to see. Bif glanced over to the two happy greasers and let out a silent sigh. Bif sometimes wondered what it would be like to be in relationship that the entire school was fully aware of.

_Why is it that I feel some kind of envy for those two pieces of poor trash? Is it because I kinda wish Derby and myself were more open about our relationship like they are? I mean, just look at them! They're laughing, caressing each other, and kissing in public! Derby and I can't do anything in public...We're barely getting away with holding hands. I mean, Derby and I's sex life is probably better than theirs for the fact that they just now did something about a week ago whenever he and I have been strong for several months, since he and Pinky broke off their engagement. But still, how do I know that they haven't done anything since that point or even before that? I'm not even supposed to even know what goes on through their lives! The only reason I know is because Derby wanted revenge on them, so he had Gord follow them one night and he said that they were both getting frisky with each other....GAH! Why am I so.......jealous?!_

The assembly was beginning. Bif and Derby broke their grasp from each other whereas Johnny and Peanut only tightened theirs. The whole school faculty was on stage, all except Mr. Hattrick, who had been fired a little while back. Miss Danvers took charge of the room.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?". She had to repeat herself about four or five times before the whole room had finally shut up. She sighed and replied with, "Ugh, thank you for your cooperation. Anyway, Dr. Crabblesnitch has a very important announcement to make, so please shut the hell up while this brilliant man speaks". All of the younger students started cheering, along with a few nerds.

Crabblesnitch walked up to the podium, thanking Miss Danvers. She pranced behind him, smiling and watching his every move. "Thank you Miss Danvers, I don't know what I'd do without your assistance". The woman blushed and winked at her boss.

_Oh...that man is a charm.._

Crabblesnitch cleared his throat. "Good afternoon to all of you. Now, you are all probably wondering why I have called this assembly, since hardly any of you actually do anything productive that would possibly call for an assembly...". The bullies and greasers at this point started to loudly snicker. Crabblesnitch sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

"Despite that depressing thought, there has been but one student to actually prove that he is Bullworth material. He is a loyal, well-educated, and honest young man with a very bright future ahead of him. Fellow students of Bullworth, may I introduce you to the new head of the school, Gary Smith!". A very few amount of students started to clap as Gary took the stage. Gary's smiled looked as it had been trying to lighten the day, but failed. Upon approaching the podium, Gary started his statement.

"Thank you, sir. It is truly an honor to be named "Head of the School". I can guarantee you that I will do my absolute best to control-er- keep things "under" control". The faculty all started to clap in respect of the new Head Boy. Gary turned his focus to the clapping patrons and answered with, "Thank you, thank you. But, hey, I have an idea as my first bit of duty as Head Boy. Why don't all of the prefects and teachers take the week off? You all work as hard you can to keep this school under control and I believe that you should have some time off from work". The faculty all applauded and agreed to Gary's idea, which lead Crabblesnitch to say, "Brilliant idea, Mr. Smith! I will go sign report this into my papers now, so then I don't forget why nobody's here".

As all the prefects and teachers, including Dr. Crabblesnitch and Miss Danvers, made a run for the exit, Gary's smile turned into a sadistic snarl as. Once there was no sign of authority around, Gary laughed into the mic. "Fellow students of Bullworth, what the fuck is wrong with all of you?". Everyone sat there, stunned.

"You have been mislead for so very long. You thought that a new face, known as Jimmy Hopkins, was your savior, your "hero". Well, my friends, he wasn't. I, Gary Smith, am the answer to all of your prayers. You actually shouldn't band together as one happy family because...hey, that isn't how mankind rolls. We are supposed to fight for what's ours and ours ALONE. Once I call your name, I want you to walk upon this stage: Derby Harrington, Johnny Vincent, Earnest Jones, and Ted Thompson". Johnny's focus was back once he had realized that he had called his name. Peanut looked at him and asked him, "What does he want?". Johnny replied with a simple "I dunno" and then kissed Peanut on his lips before leaving.

Johnny was the second to make his way to the stage (the first was Earnest anxiously jumping out of his seat to skittishly walk onto the stage). Derby was next, followed by Ted. Soon, all of the faction leaders (except for Russell) were on stage. This put a smile of Gary's face.

_This is SO perfect! I have these losers eating out of the palm of my hand! Now, all I have to do is convince them to completely destroy the whole goddamn school! Hmmm...what should I do? Ted and his gang of roid-monkeys will be easy as pie to control. Earnest was the fucking first person to nearly hurt himself getting on stage, so he'll be easy as well. Derby is almost as sadistic as I am, so he'll see my plans as full proof. As for Johnny...well, he's a fucking homo! And as I seem to come to understanding, that slut Lola's been trying to convince a gay man to like girls, which we all know never works. For a while, I was worried that he'd be the most difficult to control, but since he came out of the closet two months ago as gay instead of bisexual like Lola hoped, those worries went away. Me, being a queer as well as he is, knows what it's like to have his orientation mocked and to be constantly tortured by disgusting females that are as desperate as ever. The guy has gay pride written all over him!_

Gary had all of the leaders line up as if being inspected by a drill sergeant. The order of the line up went as: Earnest, Ted, Derby, and Johnny. Gary marched back and forth about three times. Finally, he stopped in from of Ted.

"Ted Thompson, star of the football team. You're the best player on the team, you're well respected as a leader and you're dating the head of the cheerleading squad. You have just about everything going on for you, don't you?". Ted confidently replied with, "Yes sir!". Gary smiled. "But, you DON'T have everything".

Ted, now shocked, asked why. Gary slightly chuckled and replied with, "You see, my very muscular friend, there is a group of students that have you beat in one category: The Nerds". Ted jerked as he answered with, "No way, really?!". Gary nodded.

"Yes, the nerds have higher grades then you do, so they constantly rub it in your face that you're some kind of mentally retarded giant". Ted's facial expression grew fierce. "I'm NOT Russell, damnit!". Gary, heavily smirking at the athlete's reaction, calmly replied with, "So go prove it".

The athlete rounded up all his friends and made a dash to the exit. "I always hated math, anyway!!". As the jocks made their leave, every student in the room had their eyes fixed on them. Even Peanut.

_Wow. It must be VERY easy to confuse a group of steroid filled morons..._

Now Gary turned his focus on Earnest, who was heavily scowling at the dictator. "Why the long face, Earnest?". Earnest grew red as he nearly shouted, "You just told those dumb inferiors to prove to us that they are better! They'll destroy our sanctuary!". Gary's face got closer to Earnest's.

"So you go destroy THEIR sanctuary. Aren't you tired of always being picked on by bigger, stronger students? You know, nobody has even stood up for you, so now it's your turn. You have to stand up for yourselves". Earnest's eyes brightened as if he had just seen Santa Claus. He nodded viciously as he led his nerd pals to the gym. "Ondelei, Ondelei! Let's go destroy the hell hole known as the "Gym"!".

_Well, we all saw that coming...the jocks hate knowledge, the nerds hate athletics...the perfect crime._

Peanut's eyes wondered upward towards Johnny, who was still on stage with Derby and Gary. Johnny looked at Peanut and whispered something that looked like, "I love you". Peanut whispered it back and smiled. Johnny smiled back.

"So, Derby Harrington". Gary was now standing in front of Derby, staring him down. Gary smiled at the prep and continued with, "I like you. You and I have the same state of mind. You're a money crazed goon and I'm a power crazed goon. Perfect match, if I do say myself". Derby smirked and nodded.

"Indeed, you and I both would do things to make this school under control instantly". "Precisely, my rich friend. So, instead of destroying something that the poor folk own, why don't you protect what you own so they can't steal anything?". Derby smiled and answered with, "I like the way you think, my friend". Instead of running for the door like everyone else had, Derby strolled down the stage and rounded up his boys to head back to the Harrington House.

_Okay, now that the trust-fund babies are gone, what the fuck is Gary going to make Johnny do?_

Peanut anxiously watched the stage since the only two people left were Gary and Johnny. Gary paced back in forth a few times before acknowledging Johnny's presence. Gary smiled at Johnny and continued pacing. Johnny was growing impatient with him.

"Stop fucking walking and tell me why I'm up here!". Gary stopped and faced him. "Johnny Vincent, leader of one of the toughest gangs in all of Bullworth Academy. You and your boys are definitely not to be messed with, correct?". Johnny nodded.

"Well, that's fine and dandy, but isn't it also true that people have been messing with you a lot lately? You know, as in morbidly disgusting girls trying to straighten you out?". Johnny saw his point and answered with, "Yeah. Stupid cunts trying to convince me that I'm bisexual whenever I have absolutely no interest in girls at all. It's....it's SICKENING!". Gary smiled at him and faced him. "I know exactly how you feel".

Everyone, including Peanut, gasped at this. "Yes, I'm just like you. I'm gay. And I also know what it's like to be so very in love with somebody and have everybody constantly bag on you....and it hurts worse whenever the guy doesn't love you back and then the fucker uses you for a fucking one night stand...why Jimmy?". Johnny felt very awkward around the sociopath and replied with, "Uh...Well, I'm sorry that he doesn't love you back. I mean, I, of course, am in a very happy relationship at the moment with the most amazing guy ever". Johnny then turned his focus to the audience, at Peanut.

"Love ya, babe". Peanut blushed and shouted out, "Love ya too, baby!". This made several students groan, but Johnny and Peanut didn't really care. Gary turned his focus back on Johnny.

"True enough. This isn't about me, it's about you at the moment. You see, you and Larry are soulmates. But, I'm sure you knew that already, right?". Johnny smiled and happily nodded. "So, I think you should promote you and his pride to the Girl's Dorm. You see, Lola tried to break you two up a few days ago. She tried to convince you that you liked girls, even though you don't. You go show her that you are proud of who you are!". Johnny saw the point in Gary's words and agreed.

_This guy's good. Lola's been stalking me and Larry like crazy lately, trying to tell me that I'm attracted to girls when I know damn well that I ain't. That bitch destroyed my fucking eye, so I'll destroy her fucking dorm._

Johnny jumped down from the stage, ran to Peanut, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him passionately. After the kiss ended, Johnny chanted out, "Hal, get over here! You're coming with me and Larry! Lefty, Lucky, Ricky and Norton: You guys stop anybody who tries to stop us!". Peanut kissed Johnny's cheek and whispered his "I love you" before running off. Johnny whispered his and ran with his lover.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Some implied Gary/Jimmy in this chapter! ^^ And god...for the love of me, I could NOT spell "Andele" to save my life whenever I had originally wrote this. Like right after I first published this story on bully bl, I found out that it was spelled "Andele". XD Soo....the parts where Earnest is all "Ondelei, Ondelei" is supposed to be "Andele, Andele". But...I'm too lazy to edit it at the moment. XD lol


	22. Chapter 21: Sweet Revenge

_Gary's an evil little bitch, but he has some good ideas._

Johnny, Peanut, and Hal had finally made it to the Girls Dorm. Hal was armed with some spray paint, ready to vandalize the crap out of the dorm. Johnny and Peanut didn't come with anything, but just decided to destroy everything with their bare fists. This suited to couple well.

Johnny pulled a few bookshelves over while Peanut broke some tables. After that, they worked together and flipped over the recliner chairs and loveseats. Hal didn't start painting just yet, but that's because they were interrupted by a few girls. Actually, just Pinky, Mandy, and Lola.

"JOHNNY VINCENT! What the FUCK are you doing to our fucking dorm?!". Johnny turned around to face Lola's angry expression. "I'm fucking tired of you trying to break me and Larry up! I'm in love with him, not you. I NEVER loved you. I've been living a lie my entire life. I like men and ONLY men. And I always have!". With that, Peanut and Johnny both grabbed some pieces of broken bookcase and beat the shit out of Lola with them.

Lola's cries echoed in the building and, within the third sounding of her scream, she made a run for it. Mandy followed shortly. Hal licked his lips and winked at Pinky, which caused her to make a run for it. Johnny and Peanut were both morbidly satisfied with their actions.

"Damn, that felt good!! I'm probably NEVER gonna forgive myself for trying to convince myself that I was straight, but MAN! I feel so fucking awesome!". Peanut let out a euphoric laugh and hugged Johnny tightly. Johnny wrapped his arms tightly around Peanut. Even though he had known for two months that Johnny was gay, Peanut's smile still sparkled on his face upon thinking it.

_Man, I'm glad Johnny's gay! I mean, I still would've loved him if he was bi, but...still. I'm actually kinda relieved that he's full-on gay. Probably because now I don't have to worry about Lola taking him away from me._

Whenever the two had broken their hug, they noticed that Hal had already painted the entire dorm. He had even painted "Pinky, Call Me!" a few times on the wall. Peanut then moved to the farthest end of a large bookcase that Johnny had tipped over. Johnny stayed on the other end.

Hal then equipped himself with a can of orange spray paint and painted "Johnny Rulz" in large letters on the wall. Johnny admired the work. Peanut agreed with Hal. But as soon as Hal had finished the job, they were interrupted yet again.

This time, however, it was Jimmy Hopkins and that huge Russell kid that always followed him. "Johnny! Why're you taking orders from Gary?". Johnny faced the traitor, knowing that Jimmy didn't deserve to know that Gary had helped him realize that the only way he could get Lola to leave him and Peanut alone was to destroy her dorm. "Sh-Shut Up!".

Peanut and Hal prepared themselves behind Johnny. Hal and Peanut would have to take down Russell while Johnny went mano-o-mano with Jimmy. It would definitely be difficult, but the two knew that the only way to help Johnny would be to fight Jimmy's right-hand man. Russell charged at the two greasers.

Hal moved over, so Russell ended up tackling Peanut. Peanut was trying as hard as he could to get the fucker off of him, but the son of a bitch was strong as hell. Hal got behind Russell and pulled him off. After that, Russell broke free of Hal's grip and soccer punched his face.

Johnny knew that fighting Jimmy Hopkins wasn't going to be easy. He had gotten his ass kicked last time he fought him, but he had to at least try to get him this time. Johnny clotheslined Jimmy to the ground. But only after a few seconds, Jimmy recovered.

While Jimmy was getting up, Johnny noticed that Hal was out cold. He sighed as he almost forgot about Jimmy. Jimmy threw a nasty haymaker at Johnny's face, causing his nose to bleed. But it would have to take more than blood to take him down.

Peanut felt very uncomfortable. With Hal knocked out, he was left alone to fight Russell. Despite this, Peanut actually put up a good fight. He had given Russell a bloody nose, possibly a black eye, and he was positive that he knocked a few teeth out. But that wasn't enough to stop the giant.

Russell charged at Peanut, ramming his fist into his neck. Peanut could feel himself blacking out. He wasn't even sure if he'd even survive long enough to see the end of the battle. Peanut's breath began to fade.

_No...I can't die...not like this...not now....Johnny...._

Johnny's entire focus had completely ignored Jimmy as he heard Peanut's collapse. He was so fear sticken that he decided to forget about Jimmy and avenge his lover against Russell. Johnny could tell that Peanut put up a good fight because Russell looked as if he were blind and his face was covered in blood. He was proud.

_Don't worry, Larry.......this fucker isn't getting away with this!!!!_

"ALRIGHT YOU SACK OF DOG SHIT! ANYBODY WHO HURTS HIM IS MURDERED BY ME! YOU, MY FRIEND, ARE MY NEXT FUCKING VICTIM!!". Johnny charged as Russell charged at him. Johnny made the hit by tackling Russell to the ground. After Russell was pinned down, Johnny threw as many punches as he possibly could before his lost all feeling in his arms.

Russell was out. Johnny got off of Russell's unconscious body and rushed over to Peanut's. Johnny began to shake him, calling his name within every shake. "Larry! LARRY!".

CRACK!!

Before he knew it, Johnny was slightly flying about two or three feet until falling over face first onto the floor. Jimmy had attacked him from behind with a firecracker. Jimmy, being satisfied with his performance, woke Russell up and headed out to meet Edgar inside the school. After what seemed to be forever, Peanut was awoken by Hal.

_We lost....AGAIN?! Why the fuck is Jimmy Hopkins so strong?!_

Peanut was waken by the horror in Hal's voice for the sight of something that killed every bit of Peanut's soul: Johnny was out cold and not breathing. Peanut rushed over to Johnny's body. Once he got there, he started to viciously shake his body. "Johnny! JOHNNY! Wake up! No...you can't die! Wake UP!". Hal then made a brilliant suggestion.

"Peanut, give him CPR!". Peanut nodded and reached his ear down to see if he could hear Johnny's heart. He didn't. Then he started pushing down on Johnny's chest as hard as he could.

Once he had counted 30 pushes, he lifted Johnny's chin, pinched his nose and placed his lips onto his and blew about two times to give him air. Johnny was still unconscious. Peanut repeated all the steps again for a second time. Still nothing.

"WAKE UP!!". Peanut had completely given up on holding back his tears at the moment. He repeated the steps yet again. Johnny was still out.

_No..._

Peanut's sobs became louder and more obvious now. Hal sighed and crouched down to his friend. "Peanut, he's gone. I'm so sorry". Peanut pushed him away and repeated the steps yet again.

Peanut felt himself losing his mind. He was literally having a nervous breakdown right in front of Hal and fallen Johnny. "Johnny...Please....wake up....I can't live without you...if you're dead then I have to die because I can't live without you...I'm dead...". Peanut felt himself losing his grasp of reality.

Even though he knew Johnny was gone, he decided to try one more time with the CPR, anything to bring him back. Peanut only hoped that somebody would smile upon him and bring him back. After his second breath for Johnny, his prayers were answered. Johnny started coughing and he slowly opened up his eyes.

_Oh my god...Thank you so much!! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!_

"Johnny!". Johnny lifted himself up slightly as Peanut wrapped his arms as tightly around him as he could. Peanut was still sobbing loudly, but with a combination of happiness and fear. Johnny couldn't believe what had just happened.

_Oh my god...Larry...Larry saved my life. I always knew that he was my hero...even though I still try to be his hero..._

Tears slowly rolled down Johnny's face. He gently wrapped his arms around a crying Peanut. Johnny moved his mouth to Peanut's ear and lightly whispered, "I love you so fucking much...thank you so much for saving my life...you really are my hero...and my one true love". Peanut stopped crying long enough to whisper back with, "I love you too...I had to do something or else you would be dead...and then I'd have to commit suicide.... just to be with you".

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ummm.....there's a sex scene coming up. And this time, I think I might want to really change the rating to "M". The sex scene in the upcoming chapter was inspired because my friend wanted me to write something a bit....well....different. So, the rating for this story is DEFINATELY getting changed to "M" after the next chapter is posted. *sigh*....there's only two chapters left after this one. =(


	23. Chapter 22: Endless Summer

_Endless Summer...what a wonderful time of year!_

It had been a few months since the whole near destruction of Bullworth Academy. However, a lot had changed since then. Jimmy Hopkins was re-enrolled back into Bullworth, Gary Smith was expelled and thrown into Happy Volts, Mr. Burton was fired, there was a new student, and now everybody was trying to copy Peanut and Johnny.

Gay pride had become a major faction in Bullworth. Now that every single citizen in every town around the school knew that there was an openly gay couple that attended, everyone was all for gays, lesbians, and bisexuals. It was flattering, but very annoying after a while. Even some of the straight students tried to date people of their same gender, just so they could fit in with the crowd.

Ricky decided to date Vance in order to try getting his ex-girlfriend off of his mind. Algie and Fatty have been seen holding hands around school. Mandy and Pinky have been caught making love several times in the girl's locker room. And, shocking enough, some students have caught Miss Danvers and Edna romantically embracing each other in the Teacher's Lounge.

Of course, there were still some students who actually weren't fully straight. Vance was already out as a bisexual before he started dating Ricky, Norton finally came out of the closet as a bisexual, and even one of the most popular jocks, Kirby, came out as a bisexual. Jimmy stayed with Norton even though he decided to add the new girl, Zoe, to the relationship. Even though there were a lot a bisexual students in Bullworth, there were still a few homosexual students.

Angie and Christy were still dating, had been for a very long time. Bif and Derby finally came out and admitted that they were, in fact, dating. Yes, they were cute couples. But the award for the cutest couple in the school still belonged to Johnny Vincent and Peanut Romano.

On their way to the Shop area to hang out with the gang, Johnny and Peanut happily held each others hands as people waved at them. Johnny and Peanut would usually wave back at them, since everybody in school got along now. True, Johnny and Peanut had both changed slightly over the past few months and were both now happier natured people. But their sense of fashion slightly changed as well.

On days whenever he didn't feel like wasting his time on his hair, Johnny would throw on his favorite hat on, a police cap tilted up and leaning a bit to his right. He kept the leather jacket though. Peanut would keep his hair the way it was and started wearing nice pairs of shades. Again, he kept the leather jacket.

Pretty much, if somebody didn't know the couple personally, they would assume that Peanut was the dominant role in the relationship. As for the people that did know them personally, well, they were just glad that the two greasers didn't acquire feminine tones to their voices. Of course, Johnny and Peanut would sometimes decide to trick their friends by acting incredibly stereotypical around them. This would be a moment that was just about to happen.

Upon seeing the entrance to the shop area, Johnny and Peanut glanced at each other, mischievously smiling at one another. Still hand-in-hand, they started to merrily skip to where their friends were at. Once they entered, they noticed Norton smoking and Vance trying to apologize to Ricky for something he did. Whenever everybody noticed them, Johnny started the fun.

"Hello, boys! Me and my loverboy here are just looking for some...innocent satisfaction around here!". Johnny's fake feminine toned voice always cracked everybody up, including himself. Peanut now dragged his impression out. "That's right! Johnny and I want some action hard here, right sweetie?".

With that said, Johnny turned to his right and slightly bent over as Peanut smacked his ass. Johnny let out a playful moan and turned around to start play-humping Peanut from behind. Their friends were slightly disturbed, but once they were done kidding, they hung out...with their normal voices. The topic that the gang talked about was Vance and Ricky's relationship.

"Vance and Ricky are an okay couple..buut, they fight constantly". Johnny and Norton agreed with Peanut for that statement. Vance glared at him and spat out, "We do NOT!". Ricky gazed at his boyfriend and sadly added in, "Then...why do you sometimes hurt me?".

This, of course, started an argument between the two. Norton rolled his eyes and walked away from the scene. Johnny and Peanut just watched in total awe. Eventually, Vance left.

"Why doesn't he understand me? Does he even love me?". The two other greaser rolled their eyes and left together. They decided that Ricky will always be unhappy in a relationship. Whether male or female.

The day had been fairly okay so far, but that was a good thing. Today was Johnny and Peanut's five month anniversary. Both boys had something special planned for the occasion. Whoever had the best present was still debatable, unless it was mutual.

Johnny decided to go first. The two boys were in New Coventry near the Tenements. Johnny got behind Peanut and took off his shades. He stuck the glasses onto his shirt and covered Peanut's eyes with his palms.

Peanut started to lightly chuckle. "What are you doing, Johnny?". Johnny chuckled back and replied with, "Wait for it". Then the greaser started to move Peanut forward, leading him to his gift.

Peanut couldn't stop letting out excited, yet not at all girly, giggles. He loved surprises, especially from Johnny. He was always so good at surprising him at everything. It was a natural trait of his.

As he led his partner to their destination, Johnny only hoped that he would stop at the right place instead of somebody else's property. It wouldn't be too hard to find, but he still hoped anyway. Once they finally arrived, Johnny smiled. "Okay, you can look now".

As Johnny removed his hands from his lover's face, Peanut's expression was border-line shocked. Standing in front of the boys was an extremely clean looking house that looked like it had just been built a week ago. The house was very nice, but Peanut still didn't know why Johnny led him there. "Why'd you bring me here?".

Johnny faced him, smiling. "You still wanna get married, right?". Peanut nodded and then suddenly struck a very awestruck expression at his lover. Peanut knew exactly what the gift was.

_He bought us a house?!_

"Wow...Man, how-how did you afford this?!". Johnny lightly chuckled. "Let's just say working at Final Cut in order to save up for a house ain't easy". Peanut's mouth dropped open.

"You couldn't have possibly saved that much money just from working at Final Cut!". Johnny rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, okay. Your parents and Ms. Phillips kinda helped me save while I worked". Peanut laughed.

Peanut had remembered coming out to Ms. Phillips way before he and Johnny started dating. He stayed in class whenever class was over and since he knew that Ms. Phillips was kinda a hopeless romantic (her constant speeches on true love gave him the idea), he decided to ask her for love advice. She then asked him who he had in mind upon asking her. Of course, he had Johnny in mind, but he didn't want her to know.

After he had told her some kind of false story about his "girlfriend" named "Joanna", she immediately saw through his lie and asked him again, promising to keep it between them. He sighed and bluntly told her that he was gay, while also stating that he was in love with Johnny Vincent. She smiled and told him that she was in love with Mr. Galloway. But just as she was about to give Peanut some advice, they heard some noises outside.

Peanut had to hide behind a table as Jimmy Hopkins came in. She gave him an errand to get her some things for her date with Galloway. As he left, Peanut got back up and asked her to continue. But, the thought of her being on a date with Galloway made her completely forget about Peanut.

This angered him, thus causing him to round up some of the boys and go after Jimmy. Unfortunately, Jimmy beat the snot out of them. But after a few days, he tried again and she gave him some very good advice on his secret love for his best friend. He took her advice, and now he's with the love of his life.

Now as for his parents: On the boys' three month anniversary, Peanut decided to tell his parents that he and Johnny were getting married. Of course, his parents had already been well aware of his sexuality for years since he had come out to them whenever he was about 15 years old. They surprisingly accepted him and supported his lifestyle. Johnny's parents, on the other hand, didn't take the news too well.

The boys made their way into their new home. It much nicer from the inside. The living room was painted turquoise as it led inside the equally turquoise kitchen. The family room was the largest room in the entire house, but was it still empty because Johnny hadn't bought any furniture yet.

Peanut's favorite part of the house was the staircase that led to the next floor. There was about three bathrooms, each on opposite ends of the floor and one in the master bedroom. The rest of the house was a total of three bedrooms. The master bedroom fascinated the greasers big time.

The wall was a faded gray color with a red tint. The mattress for the bed was laced in black and fluffy red pillows. The bathroom had copper toned faucets for the sink and shower. Johnny loved the fact that the toilet was new and not scum covered like the one in Happy Volts was.

To sum it all up: The house was amazing even though there was hardly any furniture yet. Peanut knew that his gift might tie with Johnny's, but Peanut didn't spend as much money on his as Johnny did. Johnny wrapped one arm around his fiancé and looked at him. "Alright, hot shot, try and beat that!".

Peanut smirked mischievously at his lover and gently pushed him down onto the mattress of the master bedroom. He then told Johnny to scoot up until his head was lying on the pillow. Peanut then reached into the left pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs.

It was no lie that Johnny and Peanut's sex life was fantastic. There had been their first time in Jimmy's house, a few times in the Tenements, once or twice in the boys locker room at Bullworth, and once in the Shop Area. Peanut decided to act upon one of Johnny's admitted turn-ons and strapped him down for some hardcore action. Johnny, of course, didn't stop him.

Peanut climbed onto the bed, took Johnny's jacket off long enough to take his school vest off so that he could put the jacket back on, and handcuffed Johnny's hands together and placed the key on the nightstand next to the bed. Next, he pulled out a rope short enough to fit into his pocket, but large enough to tie the chain of the cuffs around the bed post. He then removed Johnny's shoes, socks, and slacks (along with his boxers). Apparently the handcuffs had already done the trick whenever it came to arousing Johnny because the big guy downstairs cheerfully greeted Peanut; which caused himself to become hard.

Peanut started to slowly strip out his clothing. Whenever his clothing was officially off, it had been revealed to Johnny that Peanut was wearing a tight bondage suit with an open crotch area under his clothing. Peanut quickly crawled over Johnny and stole his hat. The sight of Peanut wearing his hat and the suit just reminded him of the day he was alone in the Tenements, so that meant that Johnny had to try as hard as he could not to burst at the very sight.

Peanut jumped onto Johnny, latching onto his mouth. After about a minute or two of making out, the friction being created from the boys' dicks rubbing against each other caused the both of them to moan so loudly that they almost came out as screams. Johnny's moans eventually calmed down as well as Peanut's. Eventually, Peanut moved down more until Johnny's erection stood right in front of his face.

Peanut's lips caught it by the head and he started to lightly suck. Johnny's moans caused him to move back a little, which caused his hands to push farther against the cuffs that held him. Peanut had him deep throated by this point. Although it was very hard to exhale with a full mouth, he succeeded anyway, like he always had.

Peanut blew harder and harder and Johnny's moans were the only noises filling the room. He eventually came inside of Peanut's mouth. Despite this, he remained hard. This pleased Mr. Romano.

He slowly drooled out the semen that was inside of his mouth and rubbed it onto his erect dick. Even though he was the one receiving the first time they made love, Johnny had received about maybe two times since then. Johnny was usually the dominant one in bed. But for their fifth month anniversary, Peanut would temporally take over as the dominant role.

Staying true to their kinky theme, Peanut roughly moved Johnny's upper body up and shoved himself inside of him. Johnny liked things rough, so Peanut humped at a very fast speed. Johnny's cries of pain and pleasure echoed throughout the entire household. He wouldn't have been surprised if anybody outside of the building could hear him.

The two greasers' minds were completely lost in a whirlwind of passion and arousal. It was how it always was whenever two people who were very much in love with each other made love. Even though to excitement of his unreasonably fast speed controlled him, the whole event himself just reminded him of how much he loved his partner. With the combination of his hard ass-pounder beating the hell out of Johnny's whole and the overwhelming thoughts swarming is mind reminding him how much he loved Johnny, he came inside of him and as he pulled out, he somehow managed to urinate a little bit on Johnny's left thigh.

Johnny followed by bursting on the ceiling and a bit on Peanut's face. After wiping Johnny's juices off of his face, he bent down and romantically kissed Johnny on the lips. "I may have not spend as much money as you did, but I did listen to what you liked, so I hope that I wasn't too bad for giving you something out of love". Johnny smiled and replied with, "Oh baby, a listening ear is what really touches me the most and you got that. I love you so much".

He leaned up and kissed Peanut again. "Also, you're very good in bed". Peanut laughed and replied with, "So are you, baby". Johnny laughed and kissed him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope this wasn't...well...TOO bad. XD lol Well, since this and the next chapter are the last from this fic and this one had a lot of *cough* physical love in it, you can only guess what's going to happen for the very last chapter. Let's just say....if you can recall back to something Johnny asked Peanut earlier in this chapter and something that happened earlier in this fic......you know what's coming up next. =D


	24. Chapter 23: Forever Young

_I can't believe this moment has come...it has been a year since I told him that I was in love with him...and now I'm in a chapel...waiting to walk down the aisle and become his husband. We just graduated from Bullworth a month ago...maybe that's why our friends are here...waiting for the best day of my and his life to happen. My tux actually fits well...I was worried a bit that it would be too tight and make me feel even more nervous than I already am. *sigh* I shouldn't be so nervous! Maybe it's because I'm afraid that something's gonna happen to us whenever we actually are married and cause us to break up....but I know that nothing will. If we weren't meant to be, something would've told us that already. Oh shit, it's starting!!_

As the organ began to play, everybody in the chapel looked in the middle of the aisle to see little Karen from Bullworth lightly throwing rice onto the aisle. Whenever she had reached the end, she sat down in the front row with Peanut's father. Soon following were the bridesmaids in the order of: Christy and Angie, Jimmy and Norton, Bif and Derby, Trent and Kirby, Ms. Phillips and Mr. Galloway, and Ricky and Vance. Once they were all in position in the front of the audience, the music stopped playing.

Suddenly, the organ began to play the very familiar tune as everybody stood up from their seats. Suddenly, from the back of the church, Peanut came walking out, grasping a red-rosed bouquet in both hands. His mother had her arm wrapped around his left arm. Peanut couldn't stop looking at the man of his dreams, standing right in front of him at the alter, watching him with slightly tear-filled eyes and a large smile.

_I can't believe this day is here...and to think that if I never came to terms with myself a year ago, I wouldn't be here right now...watching the most amazing guy ever walking towards me...ready to get married to me. I love him so much. He's saved my life in many different ways. One, I nearly lost my mind thinking I was somebody I wasn't and secondly...I almost died. But, he saved me...I'm glad, too. Because if I had died that day, I wouldn't be here today...and I'd be suffering in hell because it isn't heaven unless Larry's there. This day really is the best day of my life..._

Johnny, barely being able to look away from Peanut walking towards him, noticed something that he would've never thought he'd see: his mom and dad were in the back row, attending their son's wedding. He didn't have any memories of them that didn't involve them beating the shit out of him...until now. Johnny smiled at his parents to show them that he was grateful that they showed up. Then, if Johnny had seen right, his father smiled at him and his mother gave him a thumbs up.

Johnny returned the gesture to his parents. Whenever Peanut and his mother arrived at the alter, Hal, who was Johnny's best man, smiled at him. Both of the boys' tuxes matched, so all of the smaller children in the chapel had a difficult time remembering who was who. Everybody sat down as the music stopped yet again.

The elderly priest smiled at the couple. "Ah hem. Well, I can honestly say that I've never exactly wedded two men before, but I'll give it a shot. *cough* We are gathered here today to join these two souls in the ties of love and matrimony. Today, we see the love that's ignited between these two men in their own devotion towards one another....erm..". He flipped through several pages of his bible, assuring everyone that this was his first time ever marrying two men. He closed his bible.

"Please forgive me, but we don't seem to have a valid script for same-sex marriages. We're too used heterosexual couples and....well...I just don't know how to con-". "Show the slideshow!". The elderly man looked at Mr. Galloway, nodding to his idea. "Yes, yes, of course!".

Right as the man headed for the laptop/projector, Jimmy spoke up. "Wait sir! You still have turn on the radio!". "Wha..? OH! Oh yes, of course! God...I'm slipping more and more into senility each and everyday, I swear". The elderly man continued to mumble to himself as he headed for the radio.

Johnny looked over at his groom-to-be and lightly whispered, "You look gorgeous". Peanut let out a nervous chuckle and simply replied with, "Heh..thanks. So do you". "Ah HA! I have got it on!". Even though the elderly priest had successfully gotten the radio turned on, the song that came on wasn't exactly something anybody had expected.

_"Ah'm, Ah'm, Ah'm_

_Ah'm, Gonna Facking, Cam"_

The priest, bless his soul, nearly hurt himself trying to beat the shit out of the radio. Anything to stop that infernal racket. He then opened the lid to the device and saw that there was a white CD with the words "Congratulations, Fags!" written in permanent marker. The priest scratched his head.

"Congratulations.....fags?". Jimmy and Norton started to snicker, which caused all of the greasers, including Johnny and Peanut, to burst in laughter. They all saw the humor in the prank. The elderly man didn't know what the hell a "fag" was.

Once the laughter stopped, Norton looked at the priest and said, "I'm sorry for Jimmy. The song is on the laptop, with the slideshow". The man nodded and motioned for somebody to dim the lights, which was successfully commanded. Once he turned the projector, he clicked the "start" button. This successfully started the show.

It was a beautifully made slideshow. The pictures were either pictures of the two whenever they were younger or photos taken together while they were dating. Even the song fit well with the occasion. Whether the song was about weddings was beyond Johnny and Peanut, but it still brought tears to their eyes.

_"let's dance in style, lets dance for a while_

_heaven can wait we're only watching the skies_

_hoping for the best but expecting the worst_

_are you going to drop the bomb or not?_

_let us die young or let us live forever_

_we don't have the power but we never say never_

_sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip_

_the music's for the sad men_

_can you imagine when this race is won_

_turn our golden faces into the sun_

_praising our leaders we're getting in tune_

_the music's played by the madmen_

_forever young, I want to be forever young_

_do you really want to live forever, forever and ever_

_forever young, I want to be forever young_

_do you really want to live forever, forever young_

_some are like water, some are like the heat_

_some are a melody and some are the beat_

_sooner or later they all will be gone_

_why don't they stay young_

_it's so hard to get old without a cause_

_I don't want to perish like a fading horse_

_youth is like diamonds in the sun_

_and diamonds are forever_

_so many adventures couldn't happen today_

_so many songs we forgot to play_

_so many dreams are swinging out of the blue_

_we let them come true_

_forever young, I want to be forever young_

_do you really want to live forever, forever and ever_

_forever young, I want to be forever young_

_do you really want to live forever, forever and ever_

_forever young, I want to be forever young_

_do you really want to live forever, forever"_

Whenever show ended, the lights came back on. Peanut had grabbed hold of Johnny and had him in a tight hug during the show without even realizing it. Of course, Johnny didn't mind. In fact, he kissed him on the cheek whenever it was over.

Eventually, Peanut had to let go of him so that the ceremony could continue. The elderly priest smiled and continued. "Do you take Larry Romano as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?". Johnny smiled and let of an excited chuckle while answering with, " I do".

The elder faced Peanut. "Do you take Johnny Vincent as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?". Peanut's smiled brightened the room. "I do".

Now facing Hal, the man requested that Hal bring out the rings. He searched his pockets, hoping that he didn't forget them at home. The search lasted about a minute before he found them. This brought a smile upon the priest and the two greasers.

The elderly priest turned his attention to Johnny. "Now, repeat after me while sliding the ring onto his right index finger: I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit". Johnny gently slid the ring onto Peanut's finger as he repeated the said words. Now the man turned to Peanut.

"Now, you repeat after me while sliding the ring onto his left index finger: I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit". Peanut repeated Johnny's procedure, only with his left hand instead of right. The man smiled at the two boys. "I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss the groom".

Everyone nearly jumped out of their seats cheering upon seeing Johnny passionately kissing his new husband. Once the kiss was broken, Johnny grabbed Peanut's hand and the two ran down the aisle, anxious to get away from the roaring crowd. They had made it to Johnny's stolen police bike before everyone demanded that Peanut threw the bouquet. Peanut decided to accept and turned his back to the crowd.

He counted to three and gently tossed the bouquet into the crowd of mad people (mainly women) trying to see who was the next to get married. Ironically, Bif Taylor caught the bouquet. Once he noticed this, he turned to Derby Harrington and smacked a large kiss on him. Johnny and Peanut laughed and clapped at Bif's success.

Once that was done, Johnny hopped aboard his illegal ride and Peanut quickly hopped on behind him, tightly wrapping his arms around him. The two raced off, leaving the whirlwind of excitement behind them for now...at least until they returned from their honeymoon. But, all that mattered now was that they were finally free and able to be together as long as they wanted. It just goes to show that Ms. Phillip's advice to Peanut was true: Anything Can Happen As Long As You Believe In The Unknown.

_**Johnny & Larry Vincent**_

Married January 5, 2009

-----------------------------------------------------------------

LAST "PLEASE READ ME" NOTES:

Wah.....that's the end. =( *sniffles* I don't know if Forever Young by Alphaville would exactly go with this, but it sure seems like it would. And now, I know that I am completely incapable of calling Peanut "Peanut Romano". I now have to either refer to him as either "Larry Romano", "Larry", "Peanut" or (thanks to this chapter) "Larry Vincent". ^^ Even though it almost humanly impossible for two men to have children, I still wonder what their kid would look like. Hmmmmm.....there IS such thing as surrogate motherhood (where the two men donate sperm and then they inject it into the surrogate mother)....*evil smile* Fellow people of , I'm gonna write a fic one day based around the daughter of these two. Not sure when I'll do it, but I will. In fact, I already have a fic on bully bl that has mentions of their child, but the fic isn't based on that (It's a Jimmy/Petey fic, but it isn't finished yet. I'll post it on here whenever it's done. =D) I absolutely loved writing this fic. But of course, all stories have to end at some point, the writers just get to decide whether or not it will be a happy ending of not. And the Johnny/Peanut fics that end with Peanut being heartbroken.......I don't think so. Whenever I write Johnny/Peanut fics, I always have to have them together by the end of the fic. Also, another thing I've noticed, I can't stand making Johnny straight or bisexual in ANY of my fics that involve him. I dunno why, I just have to have him depicted as a badass homo greasy. 3 *cough Lola can die in a fire cough*. XD lol. Well anyway, enough of my end of fic babble, I'd like to thank **EvilChick101** for keeping up with this fic (you're awesome!! 3 *if this comes up as just a three, it was supposed to be a heart. =D), **EuphoriaXigbar** for the fave (=D 3 (same thing with the heart thingy)!), and anyone one else that's kept up with the greasy love. =) And any last minute comments on how the story was overall would be very appreciated! And....I DEFINATELY plan on writing some more J/P fics in the near future (as well as some other pairings). I love you all! GOOD NIGHT! *wonders away forever in the dark abyss*

Just kidding! I'm still here! *avoids getting attacked by flying rocks* XD


End file.
